


Сердце волка

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Angst, Artist Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future Fic, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз переживает временную потерю памяти, и любая серьезная эмоциональная травма может нанести ему непоправимый вред, поэтому Скотт звонит Дереку, чтобы тот вернулся и притворился, будто он и Стайлз по-прежнему вместе, пока тот не исцелится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El Corazón del Lobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047902) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



> Предупреждения: AU, временная потеря памяти, смерть второстепенного персонажа
> 
> От автора: фик делает больно. Нет, серьезно. ЭТО БОЛЬНО!  
> Название настолько сентиментальное, насколько это возможно, я знаю, но это псевдоним Дерека (никаких спойлеров), и у меня диплом по испанскому, поэтому я не смогла устоять!
> 
> Скачать текст целиком с иллюстрациями: https://yadi.sk/i/8gckUQpOtLWvF

 

Дерек возвращался в Бикон Хиллс утром во вторник, после семи лет отсутствия, и в его голове крутилась одна-единственная мысль: «Почему я это делаю?» Но в глубине души Дерек совершенно точно знал, почему.

***

Дерек рисовал на протяжении двадцати с лишним часов. Этот марафон настолько измучил его, что он не смог добраться до дивана в углу комнаты и уснул прямо на полу. Внезапное пробуждение заставило его на мгновение растеряться.

У Дерека никогда не звонил телефон. За исключением тех случаев, когда с ним связывался агент, звонивший в определенное время, заранее внесенное в расписание.

Звонки вне графика случались лишь дважды с тех пор, как Дерек обосновался в Бруклине. Сначала это была Кора, которая сообщила о своем окончательном решении остаться с «ее стаей», вместо того, чтобы поселиться вместе с Дереком, как они договорились за месяц до этого. Во второй раз это случилось год и четыре месяца спустя, когда позвонила альфа Коры, чтобы рассказать, что та погибла в автомобильной аварии.

Неудивительно, что звук телефонного звонка, которого он не ждал, сковал тело страхом, нахлынувшим тяжелой волной. Дерек понятия не имел, кто бы это мог быть. Он сразу же подумал о Питере – что он погиб, и кто-то из его стаи звонит, чтобы сообщить об этом. Несмотря на то, как сильно он ненавидел Питера, с которым почти не общался за прошедшие семь лет, мысль о том, чтобы потерять последнего члена семьи, наполняла его ужасом. 

Он не мог придумать другой причины, по которой кто-то стал бы ему звонить, кроме крохотной надежды, что это Айзек. Они не разговаривали те же семь лет, но пусть на данный момент Дерек был бетой – на самом деле омегой – Айзек был его бетой. Между ними всегда будет сильная связь, как бы долго они не находились в разлуке. Маленькая часть Дерека изо всех сил надеялась, что это Айзек, который звонит, чтобы сказать, что он уходит от Скотта и хочет приехать, чтобы быть с Дереком. Это было эгоистично, но Дерек был омегой семь лет. Единственная причина, которая помогла ему хотя бы отчасти сохранять здравый рассудок и сдерживать свойственную омегам кровожадность, в том, что его якорь все еще был силен, несмотря ни на что.

Когда Дерек добрался до телефона, номер, как он и ожидал, оказался незнакомым. Что неудивительно, поскольку в память был забит единственный контакт – его агента. Приняв звонок, он задержал дыхание, даже не сказав «Алло», почти боясь ответа. На том конце линии колебались, прежде чем, наконец, раздалось:

– Дерек? Это ты? Мы нашли этот номер с помощью телефонного хакерства, так что я прошу прощения, если это кто-то другой…

– Скотт? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя, как у него сжимается сердце.

– Дерек! – в голосе Скотта звучало облегчение, совершенно излишнее, по мнению Дерека. – Слава Богу! Мне понадобилось три дня, чтобы узнать твой номер…

– Зачем ты звонишь мне? – перебил Дерек, нахмурившись. – Что тебе так срочно понадобилось через семь лет, из-за чего пришлось разыскивать меня?

Скотт колебался, и Дерек услышал бормотание на заднем плане, напоминающее голос Айзека. Голос его беты заставил Дерека немного расслабиться и испытать облегчение от того, что он в порядке, но все перечеркнули следующие слова Скотта:

– Дерек, это... Стайлз.

Внезапно в комнате словно стало не хватать воздуха. Грудь Дерека стеснило от нахлынувших на него воспоминаний, которые он пытался вытеснить из памяти, от мыслей, которые он гнал от себя, и от того, что он представил себе все возможные причины, которые могли заставить Скотта произнести эти слова после стольких лет. Дерек даже не осознавал, что Скотт все еще продолжает говорить. Комната закружилась перед глазами, зрение сузилось до точки, а в ушах начало оглушительно звенеть. Он вскарабкался на диван, с которого взял телефон, и тяжело рухнул на подушки.

– С-Стайлз? – выдавил из себя Дерек еще более хриплым голосом, чем в начале разговора. – Блядь, – выдохнул Дерек, в то время как перед глазами всё больше темнело, и упал на бок, краем сознания улавливая металлические звуки голоса Скотта, снова и снова зовущего его по имени из трубки телефона, упавшего рядом с его плечом.

***

Первый человек, с которым Дерек столкнулся, был последним, кого он хотел бы увидеть, вернувшись в Бикон Хиллс. Питер ждал его у входа в госпиталь, пока Дерек парковал арендованную машину. Когда он подошел, Питер сделал шаг навстречу.

– Ты прилетел. Забавно, я думал, ты ненавидишь самолеты, – сказал он вместо приветствия.

Дерек бросил на него равнодушный взгляд.

– Даже не начинай.

Когда Дерек направился к дверям, Питер пристроился к нему и зашагал рядом.

– Я удивлен, что ты вообще приехал. Ни единого слова за семь лет. Я бы предположил, что ты умер, если бы не был уверен, что в таком случае Кора позвонила бы мне.

Дерек остановился, и Питер обернулся к нему.

– Что... – Питер сжал губы. – Где Кора? – спросил он так, будто уже знал ответ.

Дерек закрыл глаза и сглотнул.

– Автомобильная авария, – он поднял голову и встретил обеспокоенный взгляд Питера. – Я должен был позвонить. Или написать. Но я не знал, по-прежнему ли ты в Бикон Хиллс, и если нет, то где тебя искать…

– Я понимаю, – глухо сказал Питер, откидывая волосы с глаз. Они были длиннее, чем когда Дерек видел его в последний раз. – Что ж. Мне жаль, – мягко сказал он, и Дерек кивнул.

– Мне тоже, – он откашлялся и продолжил идти. – Итак... ты по-прежнему здесь.

– Да, я здесь, – он дьявольски улыбнулся, не глядя на Дерека. – Ты возненавидишь меня за это, – сказал он, поднимая вверх левую руку.

Дерек бросил на нее беглый взгляд, а потом пригляделся внимательнее и увидел на руке своего дяди обручальное кольцо.

– Ты женат?

Питер кивнул.

– Уже почти год.

Дерек хмыкнул, пытаясь переварить информацию.

– Кто она? Я предполагаю, человек?

– Это _он_ , – заметив поднятую бровь Дерека, Питер усмехнулся. – Что? Не тебе осуждать меня.

– С каких пор? – спросил Дерек, нахмурившись. – Ты никогда не казался…

– Ну, я и не был, – просто ответил Питер, пожав плечами. – Иногда находишь любовь там, где меньше всего ожидаешь.

Дерек вздохнул.

– Не знаю я. – Они завернули за угол, и он замедлил шаг, почти остановившись, когда увидел у двери в палату Скотта, отца Стайлза и Криса Арджента. – Господи, что я здесь делаю, – пробормотал Дерек себе под нос.

Питер похлопал его по спине.

– Я задаю себе этот вопрос с того самого момента, как Скотт позвонил тебе.

– Питер! – услышали они и одновременно оглянулись на окликнувшего Питера Скотта. Тот помахал рукой, и, когда они подошли достаточно близко, Дерек улыбнулся ему. Он по-прежнему молодо выглядел, и это слегка сбивало с толку. – Дерек, как я рад тебя снова видеть, – сказал он с искренней улыбкой, которая немного угасла, когда он взглянул на дверь. – Извини, что…

– Хватит об этом, – жестко перебил Дерек, качая головой. Он посмотрел на остальных мужчин, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, и встретился взглядом с Джоном. – Шериф, – коротко сказал он.

Джон разглядывал его с меньшим осуждением в глазах, чем ожидал Дерек. Он мог бы почти поклясться, что видит в них сочувствие.

– Рад тебя видеть, сынок.

Скотт посмотрел на Питера, а потом, слегка нахмурившись, на Дерека.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил он, и глаза на секунду сверкнули красным.

Питер напрягся, и Дерек, низко наклонив голову, пояснил:

– Я… не знал, куда Питер направился после… ну, после того, как я уехал. Так что он не знал, что Кора больше не со мной.

– Не с… Ох, дерьмо, когда? – спросил Скотт, глядя на них с сочувствием. Он по-прежнему оставался очень искренним в выражении чувств, как заметил Дерек.

– Пять с половиной лет назад, – ответил он. – Автомобильная авария. Но… она не жила со мной. Кора вернулась назад в свою стаю, когда мы уехали.

– Иисусе, Питер. – Дерек удивленно поднял голову, когда услышал нотки нежности в голосе Криса Арджента. У него удивленно распахнулись глаза, когда он увидел, как Крис протянул руку и провел ею по плечу Питера, взяв за запястье и притягивая ближе, прежде чем переплестись с ним пальцами. – Мне так жаль.

Питер печально улыбнулся.

– Я в порядке, дорогой. Дерек не знал, как связаться со мной. Я все понимаю. – Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь, и Питер усмехнулся. – Я же обещал, что ты будешь удивлен.

Крис, казалось, понял, что тот имел в виду.

– О, да, это, должно быть, настоящий шок, – сказал он, кладя руку на поясницу Питера.

Дерек поморщился.

– Я просто считал, что у тебя вкус получше, мистер Арджент, – сказал он, и Питер хмыкнул в ответ.

– Итак, врач сказал, что... – Мелисса МакКолл запнулась на полуслове и сделала шаг назад. – О, Боже, Дерек! – ахнула она и прикрыла рот рукой. – Я не думала, что ты на самом деле приедешь! – Она быстро подошла к нему и, к его удивлению, обняла. – Рада видеть тебя, парень.

Дерек неловко похлопал ее по плечу.

– Привет.

Джон откашлялся.

– Ты хотела нам что-то рассказать?

– У меня хорошие новости, травмы поддаются лечению, это дело одной-двух недель. Вероятно, амнезия пройдет, когда он выздоровеет, – она со значением посмотрела на Джона. – Хотя, учитывая характер повреждения, можем добавить еще неделю или вроде того. Его тело в порядке, это последствие того, что травма сделала с его мозгом.

Джон кивнул с грустной улыбкой.

– Это очень хорошо.

– Могу я поговорить с Дереком секунду? – спросила она, беря его под руку.

Джон и Скотт обменялись взглядами, и Скотт кивнул на дверь в палату.

– Мы войдем.

Крис взглянул на Питера, улыбнувшегося Мелиссе.

– Мы как раз собирались уходить. Ему нужен покой.

– Отлично, я поговорю с вами позже, парни, – сказала Мелисса, а потом потянула Дерека подальше от двери, в то время как остальные ушли или вошли внутрь. Она подошла к скамейке и села рядом с Дереком. – Скажи честно, ты готов к этому?

Дерек закрыл глаза, откидывая назад голову.

– Совсем нет, – признался он.

Это странно, но присутствие Мелиссы его успокаивало. Она была рядом, когда создавалась их стая, и поначалу Дерек чувствовал себя с ней неловко. Но она, казалось, не делала различий между ним и подростками, и вскоре их отношения стали более комфортными. Когда все развалилось, ему не хватало ее больше чем, кого-либо, за исключением Стайлза. Она всегда занимала особенное место в его сердце.

Мелисса похлопала его по руке.

– Понимаю. Я не уверена, что тебя полностью ввели в курс дела, поэтому позволь мне еще раз все объяснить, на случай, если ты что-то недостаточно хорошо понял, – она взяла его за руку и пристроила ее у себя на коленях. – Стайлз пострадал из-за воздействия магии.

– Скотт сказал мне, – Дерек сухо усмехнулся. – Стайлз их эмиссар, да? Я предупреждал…

– Это далеко не самое худшее из того, что с ним случалось, детка, – мягко сказала Мелисса и получила в ответ удивленный взгляд. – Дерек, Стайлз трижды оказывался на пороге смерти. Почему, ты думаешь, его отец выглядит настолько измученным? То, что произошло, далеко не самое страшное. На этот раз он просто забыл все, что с ним произошло за последние семь с половиной лет.

Дерек кивнул.

– С какого момента? – спросил он. – Мне нужно понимать, что он знает, а что нет.

– Я не уверена. Стайлз помнит лето после выпускного, но не осень. Он не может точно сказать, на какой дате заканчиваются его воспоминания, но я поняла, что где-то в июле, – она посмотрела на Дерека. – Этого достаточно?

– Да. За месяц до моего отъезда, – сказал он, и она вздохнула.

– Господи. Это ужасно. Мне жаль, что мы так поступаем с тобой…

– Если эмоциональная травма может ухудшить его состояние, как сказал Скотт, то… мне будет нелегко, но я готов пойти на это, – он фыркнул. – Неважно, что между нами произошло, я не хочу, чтобы он окончательно свихнулся.

– Дитон сказал, что с ним должно быть все в порядке, но любые серьезные потрясения, пока он выздоравливает, могут отбросить его назад. Возможно, это не сотрет его воспоминания навсегда, но могут возникнуть серьезные проблемы, – она посмотрела на него. – Тебе будет хреново, ты понимаешь это? – Дерек хмыкнул в ответ. – Я серьезно. Мой бывший муж – кусок дерьма, но каждый чертов раз, когда я встречаюсь с ним, это чертовски больно. Ты должен это понимать, и я не хочу приукрашивать для тебя эту ситуацию, чтобы ты осознавал, что тебя ожидает. Если ты все испортишь, это может повредить Стайлзу, а мы любим его. – Она похлопала его по плечу. – Договорились?

– Да, договорились, – Дерек посмотрел на другую сторону холла и вздохнул. – Ты готова к этому? Потому что я – нет.

– Я тебя не брошу. – Мелисса поднялась со скамейки и потянула его за руку, заставляя встать на ноги. – Время быть героем, парень, – сказала она, ведя его через холл.

– Была не была, – тихо сказал он, глядя, как Мелисса открывает дверь.


	2. Часть 2

 

Несмотря на то что, Дерек много раз представлял себе встречу со Стайлзом, при самых различных обстоятельствах, он все равно оказался к ней не готов. Во время перелета он только и думал о том, что скажет и что сделает, когда впервые увидит Стайлза после долгой разлуки. Он пытался угадать, как тот сейчас выглядит, каким будет его голос, как он будет пахнуть. Но никакие размышления не смогли подготовить его к тому, что он почувствовал, когда вошел в палату и встретился взглядом со Стайлзом. 

У Дерека не было ни единого шанса посмотреть по сторонам, потому что первое, что он увидел, были те самые глаза цвета корицы, которые он тысячу раз рисовал и в которые тысячи раз смотрел годы назад.

– Дерек! Слава Богу! – сказал Стайлз, приподнимаясь на кровати. – Я уже начал думать, что они обманывают меня, и ты умер или еще что.

Дереку пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы продолжать дышать и сохранить на лице идеальную улыбающуюся маску, которая должна была скрыть, что под ней он разваливается на части. Не обращая внимания на три пары уставившихся на него глаз, он придвинул свободный стул и уселся рядом с кроватью.

– Привет, Стайлз, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Стайлз закатил глаза.

– Я в порядке, не считая того, что _всего лишь_ , – он подчеркнул голосом последнюю фразу, – позабыл какие-то семь лет. Немного устал, и только.

– Да, по тебе заметно, – сказал Дерек, заметив темные круги под глазами Стайлза.

Это был единственный признак того, что с ним что-то не так. Линия челюсти стала немного жестче, чем в восемнадцать, но в остальном он выглядел в двадцать пять практически так же. Волосы были короче – почти как стрижка под машинку, которая у него была, когда они впервые встретились, – но в остальном он ничуть не изменился.

Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по лицу Дерека.

– Чувак, это так странно. Ты выглядишь старше. Ясное дело, ты оборотень, потому и не постарел слишком сильно, но… – Стайлз потянулся к нему, и Дерек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отстраниться, когда тот коснулся его лица возле глаз. – У тебя появились здесь линии. Не настоящие морщины, просто… черточки. И волосы отросли, – он попытался пригладить лохматые пряди. – А еще… что-то не так с твоими глазами, – он слегка нахмурился, вглядываясь в лицо Дерека. – Почему они такие пустые? – пробормотал он словно про себя.

– Наверное, потому, что он беспокоился о тебе, чувак! – сказал Скотт, натянуто улыбаясь. – Так, Дерек?

Дерек кивнул.

– Определенно. Просто беспокоился. Боялся за тебя из-за того, что случилось.

Стайлз фыркнул.

– _Тебе_ было страшно? Это _я_ потерял семь лет. Хорошо, что я не проснулся в полном одиночестве, – сказал он, глядя на отца и Скотта.

– Не, мы все еще здесь, – Скотт похлопал Стайлза по ноге через одеяло. – И скоро ты всё вспомнишь.

– Надеюсь на это. Потерять семь лет – это слишком. Я даже не представляю себе, на что сейчас похожа наша жизнь, – он перевел взгляд на Скотта, что дало Дереку возможность на секунду прикрыть глаза, чтобы справиться с болью от того, что Стайлз говорил об их жизни, словно они вместе. – Так что – эй, что я пропустил? Я имею в виду, серьезные перемены? – спросил он, и Дерек покосился на Скотта, чтобы убедиться, что он справится. Стайлз не должен узнать о чем-то, что вызовет сильные эмоции, именно ради этого Дерек вернулся.

– Ну, хочешь сделать дикое предположение, с кем Денни встречается последние четыре года? – предложил Скотт, и Стайлз нахмурился.

– С тобой? – спросил он встревоженно.

Скотт засмеялся.

– Нет! Я женат – на Эллисон, не на Денни!

Дерек перевел взгляд на Мелиссу, которая улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Приятель, ты женился?! – изумленно воскликнул Стайлз. – Это круто! Рад за тебя! Я не думал, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь ее забыть, здорово, что вы снова вместе… Так, а кто бойфренд Денни?

– Айзек, – ответил Скотт, и Стайлз самодовольно усмехнулся.

– Я даже не сомневался, – сказал он уверенно, но Дерек был шокирован, и ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы скрыть это. Он понятия не имел, что Айзеку нравятся мужчины, – как не знал этого о Питере, – и тем более не ожидал, что Айзек в конце концов окажется с Денни. Он был по-настоящему удивлен, что Денни все еще здесь. – Айзек раньше постоянно подглядывал за Денни в раздевалке.

– Ну, они хорошо ладят, – он посмотрел на Скотта в надежде, что говорит то, что нужно.

– Да, приятель, Денни и Айзек очаровательная парочка, – усмехнулся Скотт. – Такие сладкие, аж тошнит.

– Я в шоке, что им потребовалось так много времени. Они вместе всего четыре года, говоришь?.. А как долго ты женат?! У вас есть дети? Ты в роли отца – мне жутко при одной мысли об этом.

Скотт покачал головой.

– Детей пока нет. Но мы поженились три года назад. Ты этого не помнишь, но мы снова сошлись примерно через полгода после того, как решили «сделать перерыв», и поскольку, нам было уже не шестнадцать, на этот раз у нас все получилось. Единственная причина, почему мы не поженились раньше, в том, что я был тем еще трусом и никак не решался сделать предложение.

– Поверь мне, Стайлз, они бы до сих пор просто встречались, если бы Эллисон не взяла дело в свои руки и не предложила ему жениться на ней, – сказала Мелисса, и Стайлз громко расхохотался.

– О, Господи, могу себе это представить! – он перевел взгляд на Мелиссу и своего отца. – А что насчет вас двоих? Вы наконец-то поладили?

Джон закатил глаза, и Мелисса успокаивающе похлопала его по ноге.

– Неважно, как сильно вы со Скоттом хотели быть братьями, мы не вместе. Смирись с этим, – сказала она, и Стайлз состроил гримасу.

– Но почему нет, черт возьми? Я знаю, что ты красивая женщина, но отец… он не настолько плох, ты не думаешь? – он поиграл бровями. – Ваши рождественские открытки были бы очаровательны!

Джон усмехнулся.

– Не сомневаюсь, но ее друг-доктор другого мнения по этому поводу.

Стайлз присвистнул.

– Беру свои слова назад, не переживай по поводу открыток. Доктора могут позволить себе отличные рождественские подарки. Так что встречаться с доктором – не такая уж плохая идея.

– Я обязательно передам ему, что ты нас одобряешь. – Мелисса наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. – Мне нужно возвращаться к работе, милый, а ты отдыхай, ладно?

– Я никуда сегодня не собираюсь, – сказал Стайлз и, дождавшись, пока она уйдет, спросил: – Ну как, у меня есть шанс выжить?

Джон взмахнул рукой.

– С тобой все будет в порядке. Нужно выждать пару недель, пока твой мозг залечит повреждения и память вернется. Завтра ты сможешь покинуть госпиталь.

– Но как именно это случилось? Я имею в виду, почему магия ударила по мне, а не по одному из вас, парни?

Скотт неловко потер шею.

– Ну, ты сотворил заклинание, и ведьме это не понравилось, поэтому она нацелилась на тебя, а не на нас. Мы убили ее, но было слишком поздно.

– А почему я творил заклинание? – Стайлз нахмурился, а затем повеселел. – Подожди, я теперь твой эмиссар? Здорово! – Он улыбнулся Дереку. – Помнишь, я говорил, что хочу пройти обучение, чтобы стать эмиссаром?

Дерек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не высказать все, что об этом думает, и ограничился тем, что кивнул.

– Да, ты был настроен очень решительно, – сказал он, ничуть не соврав.

Телефон Джона зазвонил.

– Ох, дерьмо. Надо идти, – он подошел ближе, наклонился и неловко обнял Стайлза. – Мне надо бежать, ребенок. Обещаю, я вернусь позже.

– Все нормально, я понимаю, долг зовет. – Когда за шерифом закрылась дверь, Стайлз повернулся к Скотту. – Итак, приятель, как сейчас обстоят мои дела? Я был в колледже? В каком?

– Ты был в Беркли, вместе с Дэнни, – ответил Скотт, и у Стайлза отвисла челюсть.

– Вот дерьмо! – расстроенно сказал он. – Последнее, что я помню, – я даже никому не сказал, что принят.

– Вы оба получили дипломы по компьютерным технологиям, как веб-дизайнеры, – продолжил Скотт, и Дерек с трудом подавил неприятные подозрения, что Айзек, возможно, не единственный в их компании, кто встречался с Денни. – Вы, ребята, работаете вместе. У вас весьма неплохой бизнес, и он дает тебе достаточно свободного времени, чтобы быть нашим эмиссаром.  
– КРУТО! – выкрикнул Стайлз, выбросив вверх кулак. – А что насчет тебя, приятель?

Скотт просиял.

– Чувак, я окончил ветеринарную школу! Дитон ушел в отставку два года назад, и сейчас я главный ветеринарный врач в Бикон Хиллс, – он продолжил, загибая пальцы: – Айзек не пошел в колледж, в восемнадцать он получил деньги по страховке и открыл кофейню. Эллисон преподает историю в старших классах, Крис неплохо подзаработал на торговле оружием и отошел от дел, Питер пишет книги… А Лидия работает на НАСА!

– О, серьезно?! Я не сомневался, что она найдет для себя что-то крутое, но НАСА? Чем она занимается?!

– Реактивными двигателями. Она что-то вроде главы департамента. У нее отлично получается, – весело сказал Скотт. – Мы не понимаем и половины того, что она рассказывает, когда приезжает погостить на праздники.

– Чел, все это звучит довольно хорошо… Подожди, Питер – _писатель_? Он _не мертв_?! Какая жалость, – он вздохнул, качая головой, а Дерек подумал, что упоминание о том, что Крис и Питер женаты, было бы для Стайлза слишком большим шоком, который ему определенно не нужен.

– Как поживает Кора? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек выдавил улыбку.

– Она со своей стаей. Вернулась, чтобы жить с ними, – он хорошо понимал, что и в этом случае не стоит говорить больше.

Стайлз состроил сочувствующую гримасу.

– Мне жаль, – сказал он, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев Дерека. – А что насчет тебя, а? Чем зарабатываешь на жизнь? Или ты у меня на содержании? – пошутил он, а потом нахмурился. – Подожди… мы женаты? – неуверенно спросил он.

Этого простого вопроса оказалось достаточно, чтобы Дерек разом потерял почву под ногами. В нем что-то сжалось и словно взорвалось, раздирая болью изнутри. Его воображение без труда нарисовало их со Стайлзом свадьбу и совместную жизнь как семейной пары.

Теплый, уютный дом. Книги вперемешку с видеоиграми, занимающие все свободные поверхности.

Черт, у них даже могли быть дети. 

Мастерская, полная портретов детишек и Стайлза вместе с ними, семейные праздники, наполненные любовью и счастливым смехом.

Жизнь, которой у Дерека не было.

Дерек сглотнул желчь, подступившую к горлу, и заставил себя спрятать смятение под маской спокойствия.

– Я пишу картины, – сказал он и краем глаза заметил, как Скотт выпрямился на стуле.

– Ты увлекаешься искусством? Я не помню, чтобы когда-либо видел тебя, делающим что-то художественное, – удивленно спросил Стайлз и мягко улыбнулся. – Как мило!.. Подожди, это началось, когда я уехал в колледж? Должно быть, для нас с тобой это был полный отстой, – он застонал. – Не представляю, как я жил столько времени без тебя. За последние два дня я весь извелся. Где ты был, кстати?

Дерек смутился.

– Я… писал. Это происшествие с магией выбило меня из колеи, и мне было не по себе, – быстро соврал он и добавил, на этот раз чистую правду: – Мне нравилось рисовать, когда я был моложе. Это помогло мне прийти в себя после пожара. Своеобразная терапия. После смерти Лоры я оставил это занятие, а потом, – с этого момента снова начиналась ложь, – когда ты уехал в колледж, я заскучал и снова взялся за кисть. Выставил на продажу несколько картин, оказалось, что люди охотно их покупают, и как-то незаметно для себя я стал успешным художником.

– Вау, это действительно круто. Мой парень художник, – сказал Стайлз, а потом уточнил: – Ты же мой парень? Ты так и не ответил, мы женаты?

Дерек покачал головой.

– Нет, не женаты, – коротко ответил он.

Стайлз кивнул, а потом снова нахмурился.

– Подожди, а почему нет? Мы вместе уже восемь лет, и не женаты? – спросил он в замешательстве. – Это не похоже на меня.

Скотт вклинился в разговор.

– Ты пять лет был в колледже, и из-за этого у вас были сложности, но потом, когда ты вернулся, все стало налаживаться, и какое-то время вы просто жили сегодняшним днем. К тому же, когда вы съехались, у вас не было денег на свадьбу, и вы решили немного подождать, и в итоге так и не нашли времени, чтобы пожениться.

Дерек замер и задержал дыхание, надеясь, что Стайлз на это купится.

– Значит, ты все еще не сделал меня порядочной девушкой, а? – Стайлз протянул руку и прикоснулся к щеке Дерека. – Мало того, что этого не произошло, когда мне было восемнадцать и мы начали спать вместе, ты принудил меня жить годы во грехе! – поддразнил он, и Скотт хихикнул в ответ на его выходку. – Похоже, что у тебя с этим проблемы!

Дерек поспешно вернул на лицо улыбку.

– Полагаю, причина в том, что мне никогда не нравилось соответствовать общепринятым нормам.

Стайлз застенчиво улыбнулся, бросая взгляд на Дерека.

– Что? – спросил тот, неспособный побороть любопытство.

– Я думаю о том, насколько удивительно, что такое тощее надоедливое недоразумение, как я, продолжает просыпаться рядом с кем-то настолько великолепным, как ты, – он скользнул взглядом по лицу Дерека, как будто искал что-то. – Я всегда знал, что когда-нибудь ты просто устанешь от меня, понимаешь? Настанет день, когда до тебя наконец-то дойдет, что ты мог бы найти кого-то получше. Самым большим моим страхом было однажды заглянуть тебе в глаза и понять, что ты уже не смотришь на меня, как на кого-то, кого ты любишь, – он улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Просто невероятно, что ты после всех этих лет продолжаешь так же смотреть на меня.

Дерек опустил голову, чтобы не встретиться взглядом со Скоттом. Он понимал, что тот наверняка удивлен, но сам удивлен не был. Он не ожидал, что Стайлз заметит это так быстро, но Дерек знал с той минуты, когда согласился вернуться, что если и есть что-то постоянное в этом мире, то для него это одна простая истина: Стайлз Стилински был и всегда будет любовью всей его жизни, и ничто и никогда этого не изменит.

Дерек закрыл глаза, пока пальцы Стайлза скользили по его лицу, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить самообладание.

– Невероятно – самое подходящее для нас слово, – сказал он тихо.

Стайлз издал радостный звук, и Дереку не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что тот улыбается.

***

Только дождавшись, пока Стайлз уснет, Дерек, наконец, решился уйти. Скотт нашел его десять минут спустя на парковке, сидящего на корточках около машины и уставившегося в пространство с отсутствующим выражением лица. Скотт подошел ближе, Дерек заметил его и поднялся на ноги.

– Даже не начинай.

Скотт покачал головой.

– Семь лет. Ты уехал семь лет назад. Какого черта…

– Скотт…

– Нет, подожди, – сказал Скотт твердо. – Ты все еще любишь его?! Серьезно? Семь лет прошло, а ты… Ты по-прежнему смотришь на него, как в те времена, когда нам было по восемнадцать, и вы были неразлучны.

Дерек сжал зубы.

– Я уехал не потому, что не любил его.

– Тогда почему?

– Потому что я любил его слишком сильно.

Скотт кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд.

– Что это вообще значит? Это какая-то фигня…

– Я уехал, потому что так было нужно. Ты не можешь осуждать меня за это, – тихо возразил Дерек. – Я поступил так, как считал правильным. Но это не значит, что мне не больно.

Скотт слегка отступил и окинул его взглядом.

– Что с тобой случилось, Дерек? – спросил он. – Стайлз был прав. Ты выглядишь… потерянным.

– Так происходит, когда становишься омегой, – Дерек провел рукой по волосам. – Итак, Стайлз завтра будет дома. Что мне делать? Он поймет, что я не живу там.

– Нужно разложить твои вещи. Ты же привез сумку, так? Мы можем повесить твою одежду в шкаф. Если понадобится, каждый из нас принесет какие-нибудь вещи, чтобы в доме было достаточно «Дерека».

Дерек вздохнул, тщательно все обдумывая.

– Это может сработать. Кроме того, мне нужны холсты и краски, чтобы набросать что-нибудь сегодня вечером. Я сказал ему, что писал дома, пусть все так и выглядит.

– Хорошая идея, – Скотт достал телефон и потыкал в кнопки. – Я отправляю тебе адрес. Джон встретит тебя на месте с ключами. Поезжай и устройся как можно лучше, а мы соберем все необходимое.

Дерек влез в арендованную машину и уткнулся лбом в рулевое колесо. Все это было слишком для него, и, тем не менее, он знал, что не может повернуть назад.

Он не сделал бы этого, даже если бы мог.


	3. Часть 3

Джон встретил его возле небольшого дома – Дерек был несколько удивлен, поскольку считал, что Стайлз предпочтет жить в квартире. Когда он поднялся на крыльцо, Джон с натянутой улыбкой вручил ему ключи.

– Спасибо за то, что ты делаешь, Дерек, – сказал он. – Я понимаю, что мы просим от тебя слишком много, но… Мы не смогли ничего придумать, чтобы он перестал волноваться и спрашивать о тебе. Я не мог подвергнуть его риску и сказать правду, не попросив Скотта попытаться найти тебя. Мне очень жаль, действительно жаль. Но он мой сын.

– Я понимаю, – просто ответил Дерек, и выражение лица Джона слегка смягчилось.

– Ты всегда был хорошим парнем, Дерек. Иногда тебе приходилось действовать жестко, но, на самом деле, ты неплохой человек.

– Стайлз поступил бы так же, случись такое со мной, – пробормотал Дерек, и Джон кивнул, потому что они оба знали, что это правда.

Это было еще одной из многих причин, почему Дерек не смог сказать «нет», как бы ему ни было трудно.

– Я помогу тебе немного освоиться в доме, – предложил Джон.

Дерек повернул ключ в двери и распахнул ее. Они вошли в гостиную. Слева была дверь на кухню и коридор, ведущий к трем остальным дверям.

– Гостиная, кухня, – пояснил Джон, потом прошел вперед. – Спальня, – сказал он, показывая на дверь справа. – Ванная, – указал он жестом на дверь в конце коридора, прежде чем повернуть налево. – Кабинет завален книгами и вещами из колледжа, но ты можешь сдвинуть их в сторону и освободить немного пространства для себя.

Дерек заглянул внутрь – места было немного, но он мог бы устроить вещи Стайлза у одной стены, и все художественные принадлежности, которые они смогут найти, у другой, чтобы создать впечатление, что они пользуются кабинетом вдвоем.

– Выглядит неплохо. Я принесу сумку, посмотрим, что у меня есть, а потом позвоним Скотту и попросим помочь с остальным.

Ему было почти больно от того, насколько легко он чувствовал себя рядом с Джоном. Их знакомство началось не лучшим образом – шериф арестовал Дерека по подозрению в убийстве. Через некоторое время Джон узнал, что они со Стайлзом больше, чем друзья, и посадил сына под домашний арест до совершеннолетия – тогда Дереку показалось, что это два самых длинных месяца в его жизни.

Несмотря на это, Дерек и Джон поладили на удивление хорошо. Стайлзу нравилось повторять, что его пугает, как быстро они спелись, но Дерек знал, что Стайлз называет его и Джона «своими мужчинами», объединяя как объекты своего внимания и заботы. Забирая чемодан из машины, Дерек не мог отделаться от мысли, что ему было бы легче, если бы Джон проявлял враждебность, а не сочувствие.

Войдя в дом, он нашел Джона в спальне, где тот освобождал место в шкафу, чтобы Дерек мог разложить свою одежду.

– Надеюсь, у тебя достаточно много вещей, чтобы создать впечатление, что ты живешь здесь,– сказал Джон. – У Стайлза целая куча всякого барахла.

Дерек бросил чемодан на кровать и открыл его.

–Ну… у меня есть кое-что, – сказал он неловко, глядя на одежду Стайлза, висевшую в шкафу, но по большей части разбросанную по комнате. – Помоги мне отыскать что-нибудь не слишком пестрое, – попросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

– Я уверен, он заметит, что «твоя» одежда слишком маленькая…

– Стайлз носит мешковатые вещи, так что я смогу продержаться какое-то время, особенно если не придется надевать их, – объяснил Дерек.

– Это может сработать, – согласился Джон. – Займись этим, а я поищу в других комнатах, что еще может сойти за твое.

Когда Джон ушел, Дерек вернулся к своему занятию, развесив часть одежды в шкафу. Когда он складывал остальное в ящик комода, его пальцы наткнулись на что-то холодное и гладкое. Он отодвинул в сторону носки – как и следовало ожидать, самых немыслимых расцветок – и обнаружил на дне ящика небольшой голубовато-серый камень.

Дерек повертел его в руке, пытаясь сообразить, почему этот предмет кажется ему настолько знакомым. Он определенно видел раньше такие камни, там, где течение воды делало их гладкими и скругляло края. 

Дерек напряг память, вспоминая все случаи, когда ему приходилось бывать в таких местах, – и замер от поразившей его догадки.

Озеро.

Дерек смотрел на камень с отсутствующим выражением лица, переживая бурю эмоций, которые боролись внутри него.

Волнение.

Страх.

Потеря.

Боль.

Ностальгия.

Слабый отголосок ощущения счастья и любви.

Дерек сжал камень в руке и закрыл глаза, тяжело опираясь на комод. Он вспомнил, как в тот день Стайлз прислал сообщение, что отпросился у отца к Скотту на весь день и ночь, и Дерек тут же написал ему ответ, назначив встречу в заповеднике.

Их отношения только начинали выходить за рамки дружеских. Взгляды и прикосновения, несколько вечеров, которые заканчивались тем, что они целовались до одури в джипе Стайлза, и другие, куда более спокойные вечера, когда они смотрели фильмы, сидя рядом на диване и держась за руки, или копались в ноутбуке Стайлза.

Они не могли по-настоящему пойти на свидание – Дерек, с которого еще не были официально сняты обвинения, и Стайлз, сын шерифа, – и не до конца понимали, что происходит между ними. Оглядываясь назад, Дерек был практически уверен, что в то время он уже знал, что любит Стайлза, но ни один из них не был готов поговорить об этом.

В тот день они планировали всего лишь погулять по лесу и заночевать в палатке, чтобы без помех провести время вместе, но все закончилось тем, чего ни один из них не ожидал. Они ушли к озеру, гораздо дальше тех мест, которые обычно выбирают туристы, и провели большую часть дня, прыгая по камням и переходя вброд мелководье, выискивая рыбу и угрожая столкнуть один другого в воду. Это был первый день с тех пор, как погибла семья Дерека, когда он смеялся и улыбался так много. Что бы он ни думал о том, что происходило между ним и Стайлзом, к концу дня он знал, что это нечто особенное.

Той ночью, свернувшись калачиком, они устроились в стороне от костра, чтобы видеть звезды на небе, которое казалось бездонным, но достаточно близко, чтобы держать все под контролем, на случай, если загорится палатка или случится еще что-нибудь непредвиденное. Ни один из них не думал, что они зайдут дальше объятий и нескольких поцелуев.

Дерек хорошо помнил, что Стайлзу семнадцать, а ему двадцать три, и до этой ночи он вовсе не намеревался нарушать закон. Также он понимал, что Стайлз отправился с ним вовсе не потому, что планировал сентиментально-романтичный первый раз под звездами. После они смеялись почти до слез, насколько банальными оказались. Когда они наконец-то переставали смеяться, кто-нибудь из них хихикал или фыркал, и все начиналось по новой. 

Не было неловкости, не было неуютного молчания, вместо этого, когда послевкусие улетучилось, оно уступило место спокойной удовлетворенности. Стайлз и Дерек оделись и пошли спать в палатку, понимая, что легкость, которую они чувствовали рядом друг с другом, была знаком чего-то большего, чем можно было ожидать, когда между ними все только начиналось.

Дерек смотрел на камень в своей руке, чувствуя себя так, будто его разрывает на части. Он заставил себя забыть, насколько прекрасен был тот день, и давным-давно навсегда захлопнул воображаемую дверь с надписью «Стайлз». 

Но камень был не просто напоминанием о том, что он так и не смог полностью стереть из памяти. 

Он также был доказательством, что и Стайлз не хотел этого. Камень был спрятан там, где его никто не увидит. И даже если бы кто-то нашел его, то не понял бы, что это.

Дерек присел на край кровати, вертя камень в руке и размышляя, как часто Стайлз доставал его и вспоминал обо всем, как это делал сейчас Дерек. Он задавался вопросом: было ли ему так же больно, как сейчас Дереку? 

Но зачем ему вспоминать об этом? Конечно, это был его первый раз, но Стайлз не вел себя так, будто придает этому значение. 

И почему камень был единственной памятной вещью в ящике? За прошедшие годы в жизни Стайлза наверняка появился кто-то, имевший для него куда большее значение. Кто-то получше бывшего подозреваемого в убийстве, способный избавить Стайлза от воспоминаний о Дереке.

– И все-таки, почему он здесь? – пробормотал Дерек, пряча лицо в руках и стараясь побороть волну нахлынувших на него эмоций – от тошноты до сжимающих горло рыданий.

– Прости, что? – услышал он голос Джона у себя за спиной и сильнее сжал в руке камень. – Я не расслышал.  
Дерек вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Ничего, я просто размышлял вслух.

– Ну как скажешь, – Джон скептически кивнул. – Скотт скоро будет здесь с принадлежностями для рисования. Давай постараемся закончить все к его приходу.

Прежде чем присоединиться к Джону, Дерек вернул камень на его законное место. Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось узнать правду, это был не его дом, а значит, камень должен был остаться там, где хотел Стайлз.

Дерек и Джон сделали все, что смогли, чтобы дом выглядел так, будто в нем живут двое. У Стайлза не должно возникнуть никаких подозрений на этот счет. Дерек прошелся по комнатам, стараясь запомнить, где что лежит, а затем передвинул стол и книжный шкаф в кабинете Стайлза. Скотт помог ему установить мольберт и холст, который нашел для него, а после оставил одного, чтобы Дерек мог написать что-нибудь, в качестве объяснения, почему он «оставался дома» в последние дни. Джон ушел с остальными, чтобы не мешать, но Дерек долго не мог взяться за работу.

Он понимал, что ему не нужно пытаться изобразить нечто особенное, достаточно простого наброска, но почему-то никак не мог решить, что именно рисовать.

Он огляделся в поисках чего-то, что он смог бы использовать для эскиза. Зацепился взглядом за снимок в рамке, стоявший на столе Стайлза, подошел и взял его в руки.

Как предположил Дерек, на снимке была мать Стайлза. За годы знакомства с ним Дерек много слышал о Клаудии, но никогда не видел ее фотографий – в доме Джона их не было. Стайлз объяснил как-то, что отцу все еще тяжело говорить о ней, несмотря на то, что она умерла много лет назад. Стайлз, должно быть, отыскал фото, когда уезжал в колледж.

– Итак, ты Клаудия Стилински, – пробормотал Дерек, глядя в большие теплые карие глаза, улыбающиеся ему с фото. – Теперь я знаю, в кого он такой красивый.

Дерек поймал свое собственное отражение в стекле рамки и был поражен мыслью, которая не посещала его очень долгое время:

– Он похож на свою маму, так же, как и я, – ощутив укол боли, он усилием воли загнал ее поглубже и поставил фотографию на стол, потом посмотрел на пустой холст и сразу же понял, что будет писать.

***  
Дерек вышел из машины у госпиталя. Он почти не спал, потому что рисовал всю ночь. Поначалу он собирался просто сделать набросок, чтобы иметь доказательство рассказанной им истории, но стоило ему начать, и он не смог остановиться, пока не проработал все до последней детали. Ему хотелось добиться абсолютной точности. На запястьях и вокруг ногтей осталась краска, которую он не успел как следует отмыть, когда внезапно понял, что уже настало утро и ему надо быть в госпитале, потому что Стайлза выписывают.

Вчерашний день был для Дерека непростым, но сегодня ему предстояло забрать Стайлза домой и провести рядом с ним несколько дней, а возможно, недель. Большую часть времени – наедине. Это будет по-настоящему серьезным испытанием.

Дерека приветствовал ожидающий его Джон.

– Ты готов? – спросил он, и Дерек натянуто улыбнулся.

– Насколько это в принципе возможно. – Он проследовал за Джоном по коридору до палаты Стайлза. Прежде чем они успели войти, дверь распахнулась, и Скотт выкатил в коридор инвалидное кресло с сидящим в нем Стайлзом.

– Не могу не заметить, что это ужасно тупо, – сказал Стайлз Мелиссе, которая шла следом за ними и несла сумку с его вещами. – Я могу идти сам.

– Так записано в правилах госпиталя. Чтобы ты не мог подать на нас в суд, если по пути случайно споткнешься, упадешь и сломаешь ногу, – сказала она, подмигивая Джону. – Ты побывал здесь достаточное количество раз, чтобы знать об этом.

– Если учесть, что я этого не помню, у меня есть полное право жаловаться, – возразил Стайлз, а затем расплылся в улыбке, заметив своего отца и Дерека. – Эй, вы двое! Прибыли, чтобы взять меня под арест?

– Конечно, – сказал Джон, поприветствовав Мелиссу. – Какие будут рекомендации?

Мелисса многозначительно посмотрела на Стайлза.

– Как обычно. Не водить машину, не выходить на улицу, если в этом нет необходимости, и никаких лишних физических усилий. По большей части сидеть на попе ровно и лечиться, Стайлз.

Стайлз вздохнул.

– Отлично, отлично, – он прищурился, глядя на Дерека. – Так значит, я ожидаю от тебя руку и ногу помощи, правильно?

Дерек закатил глаза.

– Уверен, что ты вполне способен самостоятельно передвигаться по дому.

– Можно подумать, ты мне это позволишь. Я уже слышу твое «Стайлз, сиди тут и не двигайся», – грустно сказал он. – Мне будет так скучно.

– Не сомневайся, – сказал Дерек, и Стайлз слегка улыбнулся.

Стайлз через плечо обернулся к Скотту, а потом указал на коридор.

– Ну ладно, тогда вперед! Марш! – скомандовал он, и Скотт засмеялся, даже не думая обижаться. Несмотря на то, что прошли годы, Скотт и Стайлз по-прежнему оставались такими же хорошими друзьями, как в шестнадцать, когда Дерек встретил в лесу двух испуганных подростков. По крайней мере, Дерек надеялся, что та часть жизни, которую Стайлз забыл, не слишком изменила его. Ему хотелось, чтобы годы назад Стайлз выбрал для себя другой путь, но он не настолько ожесточился, чтобы не желать Стайлзу самого лучшего в той жизни, которая у него была.

И ему совсем не нравилось, что он стал ее частью таким образом.

Мелисса поймала его за руку, когда он пошел за Скоттом и Стайлзом.

– Ты справишься с этим? – снова спросила она.

Дерек кивнул, заставив себя улыбнуться.

– Если бы я не был уверен, что справлюсь, то я бы не приехал.

– Удачи, милый, – сказала она и сжала ему руку, словно пытаясь утешить.

Дерек сделал вдох, а затем последовал за парочкой, направлявшейся к выходу из госпиталя. Когда они со Стайлзом останутся наедине, вся ответственность будет на Дереке. И будь он проклят, если эта мысль его не пугает.

***  
Дерек смотрел, как закрылась за Скоттом дверь, когда тот ушел, и не мог не чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

Он повернулся к Стайлзу, развалившемуся на диване, не зная, что сделать или сказать. Как бы он вел себя, если они были вместе все эти восемь лет, словно идеальная пара, в которой не бывает размолвок и неловких ситуаций?..

Он подошел к дивану, изо всех сил пытаясь вести себя естественно.

– Эй, ты голоден? Я мог бы приготовить что-нибудь, – предложил он, и Стайлз улыбнулся ему так тепло и любяще, что сердце Дерека пропустило удар.

– Ооооо, ты лучший, – с благодарностью сказал Стайлз. – А я пока приму душ. Я, наверное, пахну больницей.

– Крикни, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. И смотри, не упади, береги голову, ей и так досталось, – сказал Дерек, и Стайлз коротко рассмеялся.

– Стоит в твоей жизни случиться короткому периоду неуклюжести, и тебе будут напоминать об этом до конца твоих дней, – пробормотал он, идя по коридору.

Дерек занялся делом, надеясь, что достаточно хорошо ориентируется на кухне. Для того чтобы приготовить жареный сыр и суп, ему вряд ли понадобится то, что он не сможет разыскать.

Он приступил к готовке, размышляя обо всех вещах, которые наверняка делает неправильно или по-другому, но это не имеет значения, поскольку Стайлз даже не помнит, что это его дом.

Дерек может разложить одежду на полках, принадлежащих Стайлзу, и он об этом не узнает. И если он будет спать на неправильной половине кровати, Стайлз ничего не заподозрит.

Дерек чуть не выронил сковороду, когда до него дошло то, о чем он раньше не подумал, – они будут спать в одной постели. А что, если Стайлз будет ждать от него, что они займутся сексом? Дерек не был уверен, что способен найти убедительную причину для того, чтобы избежать близости, если Стайлз захочет этого, и не разрушить их ложь. Если они были вместе восемь лет, следующая пара недель – слишком большой срок для двух молодых мужчин, чтобы не заниматься сексом. Значит, ему придется найти какой-то предлог, чтобы решить проблему целиком.

Дерек не мог спать со Стайлзом. Это было неправильно, учитывая, что Стайлз не знает, что они не вместе и что он «настоящий» не захотел бы этого.

Как бы ни хотелось Дереку заполучить Стайлза в свои руки, он ни при каких обстоятельствах не может этого допустить.


	4. Часть 4

Звук шагов вырвал Дерека из размышлений, во время которых он механически делал бутерброды и разогревал суп. 

Он слышал, как Стайлз некоторое время ходил по комнате, а затем вышел в коридор. Дерек ожидал его появления, но оказался не готов к тому, что Стайлз войдет на кухню, одетый только в спортивные штаны.

– Ммммм, пахнет вкусно. Ну разве ты не самая лучшая домохозяйка в мире, – поддразнил он.

Дерек сглотнул, наблюдая за каплей воды, которая соскользнула с волос Стайлза и стекла вниз по шее, остановившись чуть выше ключицы.

– Тебе не холодно? – в конце концов спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь не облапывать глазами каждый сантиметр обнаженного торса Стайлза. Он слегка подрос в сравнении с тем, каким был в восемнадцать, и окончательно избавился от подростковой неуклюжести. По-прежнему худощавый, он стал шире в груди и плечах, руки и грудь были покрыты редкими волосками, которые на животе росли более густо и образовывали заметную дорожку вниз от пупка к поясу штанов.

– Не очень, в душе было жарко, – сказал Стайлз, опираясь спиной на стойку. – Когда будет еда, скоро?

Дерек перевернул тосты и почувствовал раздражение, когда увидел, что обжарил их сильнее, чем собирался.

– Дай мне еще несколько минут.

Стайлз кивнул, запрыгивая на кухонную стойку.

– Это так странно, – пробормотал он, осматриваясь по сторонам. – Я совсем не помню это место, – сказал он, хохотнув. – Чувак, я все еще не могу это осознать, – добавил он, глянув на Дерека. – Несмотря на все мои страхи, что ты поумнеешь и найдешь кого-нибудь получше, я в доме, в котором мы живем вместе. У нас двоих настоящая, взрослая совместная жизнь… О мой Бог, подожди, ты теперь _старый_ , не так ли?

Дерек обиженно хмыкнул, слегка нахмурившись.

– Я не старый…

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил Стайлз, наморщив нос. – Мне должно быть около двадцати… четырех? Пяти?  
Дерек вздохнул.

– Тебе двадцать пять, а мне тридцать один…

– Видишь! Тебе _за тридцать_! – воскликнул Стайлз. – О мой Бог, я все еще достаточно молод, чтобы считаться «парнем», а ты официально «мужчина».

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Из нас двоих именно ты с дипломом и карьерой, – возразил он, и Стайлз улыбнулся.

– Черт, ты прав, – вздохнул он. – У меня диплом Беркли! Готов поспорить, отец мною гордится.

Дерек слегка вздрогнул, скосив глаза на Стайлза.

– Почему бы нет? – спросил он в замешательстве.

– Я… я думаю, он считал, что ты будешь удерживать меня, – немного смущенно пояснил Стайлз. – Он никогда не говорил этого, но мне кажется, он опасался, что я не поеду в Беркли, а выберу местный колледж.

– Почему бы ему так думать? Ты постоянно говорил о Беркли с тех пор, как мы познакомились.

– По правде говоря, я так и не сказал никому, что принят, потому что… не был уверен, что собираюсь туда ехать, – он посмотрел на Дерека с легкой улыбкой. – Дело было не только в тебе, но в отце и Скотте тоже. Я просто… не был уверен, что смогу оставить всех, кого люблю. Ты знаешь, как мне сложно заводить друзей. Со Скоттом мы были знакомы всю жизнь, еще задолго до укуса. Я был в панике от мысли, чтобы поехать куда-то, где никого не знал, и откуда я не смогу приезжать домой после занятий. Только на выходных, и то не каждый раз. И я знал, что ты не сможешь поехать со мной, потому что должен оставаться со своей стаей, – он смущенно улыбнулся. – Я думал, что буду слишком сильно скучать по тебе. Искал что-нибудь поближе, или дистанционное обучение. Я хотел остаться со своими близкими людьми, понимаешь? – сказал он, и сердце Дерека пропустило удар при слове «близкие». Он не слышал его слишком долго.

– Так ты действительно думал о том, чтобы не ехать в Беркли? – спросил он, раскладывая бутерброды по тарелкам.  
Стайлз кивнул.

– Должно быть, я узнал, что Денни тоже принят, и подумал, что все будет не так плохо, если со мной поедет кто-то знакомый?

– Думаю, да. Когда ты сообщил нам новость, было не похоже, что ты можешь передумать, – Дерек поставил бутерброды на стойку рядом с бедром Стайлза и повернулся, чтобы достать чашки для супа. – Это оказалось непросто, – сказал он, вспоминая придуманную Скоттом историю. – У нас были проблемы. Я сильно ревновал из-за того, что ты был так далеко, а в колледже слишком много соблазнов.

–Я не… Я бы не… – возмутился Стайлз. – Только не говори, что я!..

Дерек тут же перебил его.

– Нет, ты не изменял мне, – сказал он быстро. – Просто… иногда тебе хотелось повеселиться, как и остальным. Мы обсуждали это и другие сложности отношений на расстоянии, но нам все равно было нелегко. Когда ты закончил учебу, между нами накопилось много взаимных обид, я стал меньше доверять тебе, да и ты уже не был уверен, что хочешь быть со мной. И все-таки мы рискнули и переехали в этот дом, и это решило все наши проблемы, потому что мы были честны друг с другом и поняли, как счастливы вместе.

Стайлз тепло улыбнулся.

– Выходит, все сложилось наилучшим образом, если мы по-прежнему здесь, – сказал он, взяв тарелку, которую ему подал Дерек. – Спасибо.

Дерек улыбнулся в ответ так убедительно, как смог.

– Пожалуйста. А сейчас садись на стул, стойка не место для задницы, – строго сказал он.  
Стайлз показал ему язык, затем соскользнул со стойки, плюхнулся на стул и многозначительно поднял бровь.

Дерек ничего не мог с собой поделать и не удержался:

– Молодец, хороший мальчик.

– Эй, в этом доме я отпускаю собачьи шуточки, – возмутился Стайлз. – Щенок-переросток, – счастливо пробормотал он, когда Дерек сел напротив.

После того как они поели, Стайлз отправился подремать, поскольку все еще быстро уставал. Дерек как раз заканчивал мыть посуду, когда услышал, как Стайлз зовет его. Дерек вытер руки и пошел на звук сердца Стайлза, и обнаружил его не в спальне, а в кабинете. Дерек замер в дверях, когда увидел, что Стайлз стоит перед холстом.

– Кто это? – спросил Стайлз с любопытством. – Ты нарисовал ее, пока я был в больнице?

Дерек кивнул, проглотив вставший в горле комок. Закончив портрет, он был слишком измотан, а после так и не нашел времени посмотреть на свою работу со стороны.

Когда он взглянул на нее, то не мог не почувствовать, как у него сжалось сердце. До этого он не рисовал никого, кроме Стайлза. Он писал пейзажи, животных или абстракции, но не портреты.  
Стайлз подошел чуть ближе, нахмурившись и склонив голову, после чего вновь посмотрел на Дерека и прищурился.

– Она похожа на тебя, – пробормотал он. – Это…

– Моя мама, – тихо сказал Дерек.

Кора тоже была на нее похожа, но из всех детей Талии именно о Дереке всегда говорили, что он копия матери.

– Она замечательная.

– Самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо видел, – ответил Дерек, печально улыбаясь. – Я немного предвзят, но она была удивительной.

Стайлз подошел к Дереку и взял его за руку.

– Мы говорили о твоей семье раньше, но я никогда их не видел. Я полагаю, у тебя сохранилось не слишком много фотографий?

Дерек покачал головой.

– Несколько снимков со школьных праздников, остальное погибло в огне.

– Что заставило тебя написать ее сейчас? – спросил Стайлз с любопытством.

Дерек не стал лгать.

– Я смотрел на твою маму и думал, как сильно ты на нее похож, а я похож на свою, поэтому мне захотелось нарисовать ее.

– Моя мама? Когда ты… – Стайлз быстро окинул взглядом кабинет, остановившись на рамке на столе. Подошел и взял фотографию, поворачивая ее к себе. Он широко распахнул глаза и тяжело осел на край стола. – О боже.

Дерек подошел к нему.

– Стайлз? Ты в порядке?

Стайлз посмотрел на него подозрительно влажными глазами, закусив губу.

– Я не видел этот снимок очень давно, насколько я помню, – сказал он, глядя на фото в рамке. – Господи, ты только посмотри на нее! – он коротко рассмеялся, в то время как по его щеке скатилась слеза. – Мы с ней действительно очень похожи, да? Я никогда по-настоящему не замечал этого раньше.

Дерек внимательнее осмотрел Стайлза, нахмуриваясь.

– Ты в порядке?

Стайлз кивнул, потом взял с собой рамку и направился к двери.

– Пойдем, ты тоже выглядишь усталым, – он поймал руку Дерека, и тот позволил Стайлзу отвести его в спальню.

После того как они вместе забрались на кровать, Стайлз вертелся до тех пор, пока не устроился возле Дерека, прижавшись спиной к его груди. Дереку пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы взять себя в руки. Стайлза было слишком много – его запах, тепло его тела, ощущение от прикосновения к нему, – и Дереку было трудно сосредоточиться на чем-то еще.

Стайлз взял его за руку и потянул на себя, чтобы оказаться в его объятиях, и Дерек позволил ему это. Стайлз по-прежнему держал в руках рамку с фотографией, и Дерек решил дать ему прийти в себя.  
Через какое-то время Стайлз заговорил:

– Если ты засмеешься, я превращу твою мохнатую задницу в коврик, – пригрозил он, после чего подвинулся так, что его голова оказалась на плече у Дерека, а сам держал фото перед ними. – Мам, это Дерек, – сказал он, и у Дерека перехватило дыхание. Стайлз толкнулся лбом ему в челюсть. – Скажи привет, Дерек.

Дерек натянуто улыбнулся, борясь со смехотворной волной нежности к Стайлзу.

– Привет, миссис Стилински.

– Видишь? Он только выглядит хмурым, но на самом деле хороший парень, – Стайлз тихонько засмеялся. – Дерек терпел меня так долго, что заслуживает медаль. Он верил в меня, когда я сам в себя не верил. Он заботится обо мне, и провел восемь лет, мирясь с моими тараканами, если ты можешь в это поверить, – он рассеянно погладил рамку. – Пусть он старше меня, но понимает меня лучше, чем кто-либо. Он даже нравится отцу, с ума сойти, правда? – Стайлз тихонько вздохнул, переводя дыхание. – Я думаю, он бы и тебе понравился, мам. Хотя бы потому, что я люблю его, а ты всегда желала мне счастья, – голос у него слегка дрогнул. – А он – это все, что мне для этого нужно. Он добрый, он может быть милым, когда хочет, он забавный и умный, и у него большое сердце, как и у тебя, и по какой-то глупой причине он считает, что я заслуживаю в нем место. – Дерек не видел целиком лицо Стайлза, но чувствовал запах свежих слез, несмотря на то, что его щеки слегка приподнялись, словно он улыбается. – Я собираюсь провести с ним остаток жизни. Здорово, а?

«Если ты потеряешь контроль, и он узнает правду, это может нанести непоправимый вред!» – мысленно твердил себе Дерек.

Ему стоило больших усилий сдержаться и не завыть от боли, когда он услышал: «Я собираюсь провести с ним остаток жизни».

Стайлз говорил искренне, он действительно верил, что они будут вместе навсегда. Дерек знал, что у него нет другого выхода, но это было почти жестоко: держать Стайлза в своих объятиях и позволять ему думать, что они счастливы, как он когда-то мечтал, в то время как Дерек знал правду.

Всего через месяц после того момента, на котором заканчиваются воспоминания Стайлза, он предоставил Дереку выбор.

Дерек решил уйти.

И Стайлз не попросил его остаться.

***  
Дерек пытался читать книгу, пока Стайлз, уткнувшись в ноутбук, изучал их с Денни бизнес, чтобы войти в курс дела, когда услышал:

– Дерек? Ты можешь подойти ко мне на минутку?

Дерек вздохнул и отложил книгу. Он все равно не мог сконцентрироваться на том, что читал, поскольку вместо этого боролся с желанием своего волка свернуться калачиком на диване, хранившем запах Стайлза, и почувствовать, что он «у себя», в доме, который уже начинал пахнуть ими обоими. Он встал, прошел по коридору в кабинет и остановился в дверном проеме.

– Я пошел в интернет, чтобы посмотреть картины, которые ты продал, загуглил твое имя и абсолютно ничего не нашел. В чем тут дело? – спросил Стайлз с раздраженной гримасой на лице.

Дерек с трудом сдержал улыбку, насколько забавно Стайлз выглядел в сдвинутых на кончик носа очках – непривычная деталь, которая привела его в полный восторг. Он обошел стол и склонился над Стайлзом, стараясь не обращать внимания на тепло его тела в кольце своих рук, и, глядя поверх его плеча, начал печатать.

– Попробуй другое имя, – сказал он, нажав «ввод», и выпрямился в ожидании, пока страница загрузится.  
Стайлз бросил взгляд на сайт, а потом на Дерека, словно не веря своим глазам.

– Мигель дель Лобо? Серьезно, Дерек?

Дерек ухмыльнулся.

– «Лобо» значит «волк», – он протянул руку и кликнул мышкой по ссылке. – Вот, фотографии с открытия галереи прошлой осенью. Те, что с волками, – мои.

– Как стереотипно. Оборотень, рисующий волков, – усмехнулся Стайлз, – Мигель, – поддразнил он, и Дерек пожал плечами.

– Нужно было придумать псевдоним, и мне сразу вспомнился Мигель, и потом, почему бы не быть сентиментальным? – пробормотал он, глядя на двух воющих волков, светлого и темного, с запрокинутыми головами и луной позади них, на которых остановился Стайлз. Он печально улыбнулся, и Стайлз посмотрел на экран, а потом снова повернулся к Дереку. Тот слегка вздохнул, отводя взгляд, не в силах смотреть Стайлзу в глаза, пока говорит. – Посмотри на название.

Стайлз опустился чуть ниже, и у него перехватило дыхание.

– «Навечно там, где луна всегда сияет в небесах», – прочитал он вслух и закусил губу. – Эрика и Бойд. – Дерек кивнул, глядя на экран.

Он совсем не ожидал, что Стайлз повернется и, обхватив рукой шею Дерека, притянет его к себе, чтобы обнять. Дерек на мгновение напрягся, но после закрыл глаза и обнял Стайлза в ответ.

– Ты нарисовал их после всех этих лет? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек кивнул ему в плечо.

– Где бы они ни были, они вместе. И никогда не будут одиноки, – сказал он хрипло.

У Стайлза сбилось дыхание, и он повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать подбородок Дерека, успокаивающе проводя рукой ему по волосам.

Что Стайлз не услышал, это подразумевавшееся «как я», которое Дерек мысленно добавил в конце.


	5. Часть 5

Дерек стоял у раковины и мыл посуду, когда Стайлз подошел и обнял его сзади, прижавшись к спине.

– Посмотришь со мной фильм? – спросил он, пристраиваясь щекой к плечу Дерека.

– Дай мне закончить, – ответил Дерек.

Стайлз кивнул и, прежде чем отойти, провел рукой по его спине. Дерек напрягся и задержал дыхание, пока Стайлз выходил из кухни, после чего выпустил из рук тарелку и схватился руками за голову, не обращая внимания на то, что пачкает мыльной пеной лицо.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как кто-либо прикасался к Дереку. А Стайлз делал это все чаще и чаще. Дерек понимал, что это в порядке вещей – у Стайлза не было причин не дотрагиваться до него, когда ему этого захочется.

Когда у входа в госпиталь Питер похлопал Дерека по плечу, это было первым прикосновением за много лет – не считая тех случаев, когда его кто-то толкал или задевал в толпе, – с тех пор, как он в последний раз обнял на прощание Кору. Постоянно находиться рядом со Стайлзом было и так непросто, но он все время касался Дерека, и его прикосновения становились все более личными. К счастью, без сексуального подтекста, но даже мимолетные объятия и вполне невинные поцелуи напоминали ему, насколько он от них отвык.

После того как Дерек осел в Бруклине, Кора некоторое время жила с ним и в течение нескольких месяцев заставляла его выходить из дома и встречаться с людьми. Также как, и Лора когда-то, Кора не хотела, чтобы он замыкался в себе.  
Он был достаточно зол, чтобы последовать ее советам, и время от времени выходил потусоваться и найти кого-нибудь, с кем можно провести ночь. Он спал и с мужчинами, и с женщинами, изо всех сил стараясь выкинуть Стайлза из головы. Однако очередной случайный партнер не мог отвлечь его от этих мыслей даже во время секса, и Дерек устал на следующее утро чувствовать себя виноватым. Было несколько случаев, когда он цеплял парней на улице и, в очередной раз потерпев неудачу, пытаясь не представлять на их месте Стайлза, покончил с этим.

Очень скоро Дерек привык быть один. Он разговаривал сам с собой вслух, потому что никто не мог его услышать. Он неделями не контактировал ни с кем, кроме продавцов из магазинчика на углу и доставщиков еды. Он старался не встречаться взглядом с людьми, потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь попытался заговорить с ним.

Теперь Стайлз постоянно был рядом. Он был _везде_. Стайлз разговаривал с ним, стоя лицом к лицу и глядя ему в глаза. Стайлз то и дело находил повод прикоснуться к нему. Даже если они сидели за столом друг напротив друга, Стайлз касался ногой ноги Дерека, чтобы между ними был какой-то контакт. Это было смешно и мило, очень интимно, и Дерек чувствовал, что сходит с ума, потому что его это не напрягало.

Это казалось таким естественным, быть рядом со Стайлзом. Вначале было неловко и болезненно, но очень быстро стало привычным и уютным.

Он готовил для Стайлза, поскольку у него все еще кружилась голова, когда он долго находился на ногах. По той же причине он мыл посуду. Стайлз изучал последние новости, время от времени задавая Дереку вопросы, и они смотрели фильмы, найденные Стайлзом, которые он «пропустил».

Дерек не чувствовал себя настолько комфортно с тех пор, когда была жива Лора. Пусть он, в отличие от Стайлза, не терял память, они никогда не жили вместе, и это ощущение было новым и для него. Единственное, о чем он сожалел – то, что между ними происходило, не было настоящим.

Дерек взял себя в руки, закончил уборку и вышел из кухни, чтобы присоединиться к Стайлзу в гостиной. Он сел на диван, и Стайлз тут же придвинулся, прижимаясь к его боку и просовывая голову под руку Дерека.

– Что смотрим? – спросил Дерек, и Стайлз улыбнулся.

– Очередной фильм про супергероев, – сказал он, и Дерек застонал. – Заткнись, я пропустил их около десятка. Смирись с этим.

Пока по экрану ползли титры – тупая «непропускаемая» часть DVD – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и оперся рукой о его колено.

– Эй, вообще-то у меня есть вопрос. На сайте Мигеля дель Лобо сказано, что он живет в Бруклине. Что это за фигня? Мне кажется, Бруклин далековато от Калифорнии.

Дерек начал лихорадочно соображать, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации. Он не ожидал, что Стайлз станет обращать внимание на такие мелочи, и теперь проклинал свою глупость.

– Ну, – начал он так, будто каждое слово было шахматной фигуркой, занимающей определенное место на доске. – Когда-то я жил в Бруклине, и это место первым пришло мне в голову, когда понадобилось сочинить биографию для вымышленного художника. Мой агент из Нью-Йорка, свои работы я сначала отсылаю ей, так что все выглядит вполне правдоподобно.

– Умно придумано, – согласился Стайлз, а потом ухмыльнулся и добавил: – Мигель.

Дерек вздохнул.

– Неужели ты никогда не перестанешь издеваться…

– Я в шоке, что Денни до сих пор не задразнил тебя этим до полусмерти! – рассмеялся Стайлз. – Кстати, о Денни – на днях он должен зайти, чтобы обсудить дела компании. Он хочет держать меня в курсе, чтобы я мог сразу подключиться к работе, когда ко мне вернется память.

Лицо Дерека слегка дрогнуло, прежде чем он справился с собой, и поспешил нацепить фальшивую улыбку. Последняя фраза Стайлза подействовала так, словно его окатили ледяной водой.

– Звучит здорово, – выдавил он, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что сосредоточился на происходящем на экране. На самом деле, злоключения супергероев волновали его куда меньше, чем мысли о том, насколько сильно он погряз в собственной лжи.

***  
Разговор о Денни, который собирается как-нибудь зайти, закончился тем, что Дерек внезапно обнаружил, как его тащат в кофейню, чтобы встретиться с Денни.

Стайлзу нельзя было садиться за руль, поэтому Дереку пришлось отвезти его. Стайлз пообещал «выжать из ситуации максимум», поэтому Дереку пришлось нести за ним его сумку с ноутбуком. Когда они вошли в кофейню, Стайлз помахал Денни свободной рукой, в то время как другая сжимала руку Дерека, крепко переплетя их пальцы.

– Стайлз! – радостно воскликнул Денни. Стайлз отпустил руку Дерека, чтобы поздороваться с приятелем, который крепко обнял его в ответ. – Меня не пустили в больницу, чтобы ты не разволновался, и я ужасно рад, что мы наконец-то встретились, – его взгляд остановился на Дереке, и тот увидел в его глазах недоверие. – Дерек.

Дерек кивнул, глядя на него в упор.

– Денни.

Стайлз поднял бровь, заметив вызывающий взгляд, которым они обменялись, и снова вложил руку в ладонь Дерека.

– Эй, ты хочешь сесть с нами, или пойдешь и принесешь нам кофе?

Дерек отвел взгляд, прекращая игру в гляделки, и улыбнулся Стайлзу.

– Подожди здесь, – сказал он, вручая ему сумку и направляясь к стойке.

Он услышал, как Денни негромко окликнул его, но проигнорировал это. И только когда перестал сражаться со своим бумажником и поднял взгляд от кармана куртки, сообразил, для чего Денни пытался привлечь его внимание. За стойкой стоял Айзек, уставившись на Дерека огромными испуганными глазами. Дерек замер, не в силах сдвинуться с места, пока они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. Он смутно осознавал, что Денни что-то говорит Стайлзу, явно пытаясь отвлечь его от встречи двух оборотней, но впервые с момента возвращения его мысли занимал не только Стайлз. Дерек не виделся и не говорил со своим бывшим бетой с тех пор, как оставил город, а теперь Айзек стоял прямо перед ним.

– Привет, – мягко сказал Айзек, первым прервав молчание.

– Привет, Айзек, – хриплым голосом ответил Дерек. – Скотт говорил, что ты владеешь кофейней, но когда Стайлз попросил отвезти его сюда, я и предположить не мог… Черт, я должен был догадаться. Учитывая Денни.

Взгляд Айзека немного прояснился, и он улыбнулся.

– Я действительно очень рад тебя видеть, – сказал он, и Дерек не почувствовал лжи в его словах.

Неважно, кто сейчас был альфой Айзека, между ним и Дереком все еще ощущалась связь, несмотря на многолетнюю разлуку.

Денни громко засмеялся, и Айзек на секунду отвлекся, глядя на него. Дерек слегка наклонился к барной стойке.

– Итак, что насчет Денни, – напомнил он, и Айзек вновь посмотрел на него, с глупой улыбкой на лице.

– Да, знаю. Кто бы мог подумать? Я имею в виду… – он покраснел. – В старших классах он мне нравился, но я был никем, а потом стал оборотнем и думал, что я круче других ребят, но потом понял, что вел себя как мудак, и снова вернулся к тому, чтобы просто любоваться им на расстоянии. Но когда он вернулся из колледжа, мы просто… – он склонил голову, застенчиво улыбаясь. – В общем, все произошло само собой. И это самое лучшее из того, что когда-либо случалось со мной, – сказал он, с нежностью глядя на Денни, сидящего напротив Стайлза у окна.

Дерек улыбнулся, почувствовав волны счастья, исходившие от Айзека.

– Я рад за тебя, – сказал он, и Айзек посмотрел на него почти с испугом. Дерек закатил глаза:

– Да ладно, неважно, что ты перестал быть моим бетой, я всегда буду желать тебе счастья, Айзек.

– Я по тебе очень скучал, – признался тот, и Дерек почувствовал себя немного смущенным от его искренности. – Отлично! Итак, кофе?

– Да, американо для меня и... постой, что пьет Стайлз? 

– Латте, почти со всеми сиропами, которые у нас есть, – Айзек скорчил гримасу. – Я его как-то попробовал, это было ужасно. Я чуть не потерял сознание. Мне было настолько плохо, что Денни собирался звонить Скотту, – сказал он, и Дерек фыркнул.

– Похоже на Стайлза, – сказал он, качая головой.

– Как ты с этим справляешься? – спросил Айзек, понизив голос. – Когда я услышал, что ты приезжаешь, то хотел поговорить с тобой, но не знал как, потому что ты все время со Стайлзом и вынужден притворяться перед ним. Я слышал от Скотта, что пока все идет хорошо, но наверняка это непросто для тебя.

– Поначалу было тяжело, и я едва мог с этим справиться, но сейчас я привык, и все стало только хуже. Очень трудно не представлять, что я действительно так живу, – признался он. – К тому же, это больно – лгать ему. Он такой... счастливый, потому что думает, что его жизнь сложилась так, как он мечтал. Когда он все вспомнит, ему будет нелегко пережить такой удар, – он вздохнул. – Это же Стайлз.

Айзек просканировал карту и вернул ее обратно, неуверенно глядя на Дерека.

– Но все-таки, почему? Когда Скотт звонил тебе, я не сомневался, что ты согласишься, потому что ты хороший человек и не захочешь навредить Стайлзу, но что значит «Это же Стайлз»? – спросил он.

Дерек многозначительно посмотрел на него.

– Ты знаешь, в чем дело. Я уверен, Скотт упоминал это.

– Вот дерьмо, так значит, Скотту это не привиделось? Ты все еще любишь его? – яростно прошептал Айзек. – Столько лет прошло…

– И все эти годы я был омегой, – ответил Дерек. – Это тяжело. Очень. Но если бы я по-прежнему не был привязан к своему якорю, вы не смогли бы позвонить мне и позвать обратно, потому что меня бы уже не было в живых.

– Черт, ты прав. Если ты выжил, будучи омегой… Господи, Дерек, – выдохнул он. Он взглянул на Дерека с сочувствием. – Мне жаль.

Дерек заставил себя улыбнуться и покачал головой.

– Это неудивительно, – он кивнул на двоих парней у окна. – Подумай о себе. Еще со школы, верно? Оборотни… довольно постоянны в своих привязанностях. Несмотря на все препятствия, Скотт женился на Эллисон. Ты с Денни, хотя и не думал, что это когда-нибудь случится, – он печально улыбнулся. – Я отступился, но так и не смог позабыть.

– Думаю, так и есть, – Айзек задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по прилавку. – Ты можешь присесть за стол, я принесу ваш заказ, – сказал он, и Дерек кивнул, уходя, чтобы присоединиться к Стайлзу и Денни.

Когда Айзек принес их напитки, он сел рядом с Денни и, поймав взгляд Стайлза, улыбнулся.

– В это время у нас немного посетителей, поэтому я работаю один. Скоро появятся ребята из вечерней смены, потому что через полчаса здесь будет не протолкнуться.

– Это круто, что ты держишь кофейню. Держу пари, Денни встречается с тобой только из-за этого, – поддразнил Стайлз, и Денни сделал вид, что собирается его стукнуть. – Прости, Денни, малыш, когда-то у тебя был шанс, но сейчас я занят, – добавил он с улыбкой, снова беря Дерека за руку.

Дерек заметил, как глаза Денни сузились, и он злобно посмотрел на Дерека, заставив его занервничать. Стайлз тоже не мог этого не заметить, но ничего не сказал, просто чуть сильнее сжал руку Дерека, нежно проведя большим пальцем вдоль костяшек.

Айзек и Денни заговорили о чем-то между собой, а Стайлз вдруг напрягся и больно впился ногтями ему в запястье. Уставившись в окно, он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, словно вытащенная из воды рыба, и на его лице ясно читалось нечто вроде «Какого черта?!».

– Стайлз, ты в порядке? – спросил Денни, глядя на него. – Ты подавился или что?

Дерек проследил, куда направлен взгляд Стайлза, и замер, глядя через окно кофейни на парковку. Питер стоял перед открытой дверцей и ждал, пока Крис выйдет из машины, смеясь над тем, как тот пытается освободить свой шарф, застрявший в ремне безопасности.

К тому времени, когда Айзек наконец-то посмотрел на Дерека и сообразил повернуться, чтобы узнать, что происходит за его спиной, Крис справился со своей проблемой, и теперь Питер заботливо наматывал шарф ему на шею. Когда Питер потянул за концы шарфа, чтобы привлечь к себе Криса для поцелуя, Стайлз прекратил изображать жертву удушения и взорвался смехом.

Дерек на секунду запаниковал, обеспокоенный тем, как отреагирует Стайлз на такую неожиданность, но тот развернулся и уткнулся Дереку в плечо, давясь хохотом. Айзек и Денни замерли, беспокоясь о Стайлзе, как и Дерек до этого, а Дерек просто поднял бровь и строго смотрел на Стайлза до тех пор, пока тот не успокоился, перестав смеяться и утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Стайлз выглядел так, как будто внезапно наступило Рождество и он получил свой подарок раньше срока.

– Кажется, кое-что вы забыли мне сказать? – спросил он, и Дерек глянул на остальных, замечая, что все они выглядели довольно жалко.

– Ну, Скотт беспокоился, что эмоциональная травма может навредить тебе…

– Травма? – переспросил Стайлз. – О, Господи, да я в жизни не видел ничего забавнее! Это даже смешнее, чем самая смешная вещь, которую я когда-либо представлял! – сказал он с нажимом. – Вот дерьмо, Питер и Крис Арджент встречаются…

– Вообще-то мы женаты, – услышали они и одновременно повернулись навстречу Питеру, входящему в дверь кофейни, которую Крис для него придерживал. – Прости, если мы тебя шокировали, Стайлз. Мы не знали, что ты будешь здесь.

Стайлз вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья.

– Это. Охренеть. Как. Смешно, – сказал он, а затем весело улыбнулся. – И по правде говоря, довольно мило! – продолжил он, и Дерек состроил гримасу, ясно показывающую его отношение к происходящему. – Заткнись, они милые! Это их фаза «публичных обнимашек» и все прочее.

Питер пожал плечами, садясь за соседний столик.

– Мы почти что молодожены, как ты вскоре вспомнишь, так что нам это простительно.

Стайлз подмигнул Питеру.

– Эй, это совершенно нормально, старики очень сентиментальны, – сказал он, и Дереку пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы скрыть смешок.

Улыбка Питера превратилась в оскал.

– Старики? – возмущенно спросил он, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся. – Для протокола, я не _старый_.

– Ага, конечно, а я чучело совы, – сказал он, многозначительно закатывая глаза.

Питер начал выходить из себя.

– Я всего лишь на восемь лет старше Дерека…

– Это не аргумент, он и меня считает старым, – проинформировал Дерек Питера, который бросил в сторону Стайлза убийственный взгляд.

– Эй, я все еще достаточно молод, чтобы обо мне говорили «этот парень», а Дерек по-настоящему «взрослый». Как видишь, я ни капельки не осуждаю тебя за то, что ты встречаешься с мужчиной в возрасте. Со мной та же фигня, – сказал он, и Крис посмотрел на него, прищурившись.

Дерек пожал плечами.

– Смирись, если я «старый» в тридцать один, тебе не избежать этого в твои сорок с лишним, – сказал он Крису.

–Ну, по крайней мере, я явно выгляжу моложе, – усмехнувшись, ответил тот. – Мне пятьдесят четыре, так что спасибо за «сорок с лишним».

Стайлз присвистнул.

– Вау, Питер, тебе действительно нравятся мужчины постарше? – спросил он, и Дерек проглотил еще один смешок, глядя на то, как у Питера слегка задергался глаз. – Он мог бы быть твоим отцом, если бы вел себя неосторожно в старших классах, – сказал Стайлз, и Дерек не выдержал и открыто засмеялся над тем, какие возмущенные взгляды Питер и Крис бросали на Стайлза.

У Стайлза, по крайней мере, хватило выдержки, чтобы удержать на лице невинное выражение, прежде чем он обернулся и подмигнул Дереку, что привело к тому, что они снова залились хохотом.

***  
Дерек уже собирался лечь спать, когда Стайлз вышел из ванной с зубной щеткой во рту и полотенцем на плечах. 

– Дерек, какого черта у нас в ванной делает коробка презервативов?


	6. Часть 6

– Ты хочешь сказать, что после всех этих лет мы все еще пользуемся презервативами, вместо того, чтобы сходить и провериться? – недоверчиво спросил Стайлз, а затем нахмурился. – Подожди, я помню, что когда мы только начали встречаться, ты уверял меня, что оборотни не могут ничем заразиться, и даже сдал анализы, чтобы доказать это.

Дерек не знал, что на это ответить, и, чтобы выиграть время, сделал вид, что все его внимание поглощено подушкой, которую он взбивал чуть дольше, чем следовало.

– Видишь ли… – он обернулся в тот момент, когда его посетила идея. – Иногда мы не хотим лишний раз бегать в душ, к тому же мы оба не фанаты стирки, и проще воспользоваться презервативом, чем подкладывать полотенце и следить, чтобы оно оставалось на месте.

Стайлз кинул на него немного подозрительный взгляд.

– Ладно… Это хоть и глупая, но правдоподобная причина, за неимением других, – пробормотал он, направляясь обратно в ванную.

Дерек с облегчением выдохнул и начал устраиваться на кровати в ожидании возвращения Стайлза, на этот раз без зубной щетки и полотенца и не размахивающего коробкой с презервативами.

– Но мне кажется, что это фигня. Коробка даже не распечатана, и на ней пыль. Это презервативы «на всякий случай»? У нас были какие-то проблемы, настолько серьезные, что у кого-то из нас могла возникнуть мысль потрахаться с кем-то другим? И вероятность этого была настолько велика, что мы на всякий случай держали коробку презервативов в ванной?

Слова «эмоциональный стресс» промелькнули в мозгу Дерека, и он вскочил на ноги.

– Стайлз, нет, – сказал он с нажимом, подходя к нему. – Мы просто не пользовались ими долгое время.

Он поймал его за плечи и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Это был риск, но Дерек надеялся, что Стайлз не заметит ложь.

– У нас не было проблем в отношениях с тех пор, как ты вернулся из колледжа, слышишь? Я бы не стал изменять тебе, и знаю, что ты тоже не поступил бы так со мной. И потом, если бы один из нас подумывал об измене, зачем было хранить презервативы в _нашей_ ванной?

Стайлз замер, какое-то время всматриваясь ему в глаза, прежде чем отступил.

– Стайлз, не расстраивайся, хорошо? Ты же знаешь, что врачи запретили тебе нервничать.

– Прости, Дерек, – сказал он, слегка краснея. – Прости, что я вообще с тобой заговорил о…

– Эй, все в порядке, – успокоил его Дерек. – На твоем месте я бы тоже бурно отреагировал. Со стороны это может выглядеть странно, но, как я и сказал, мы не так уж часто настолько ленивы, – он сморщил нос. – Латекс очень, очень противно пахнет, так что нам должно быть офигительно лень, – добавил он, и Стайлз фыркнул.

– Представляю себе, – сказал он, затем протянул руку и прикоснулся к лицу Дерека. – Я не должен был сомневаться в нас. Извини.

Дерек чувствовал себя виноватым, но все равно кивнул.

– Все в порядке. Просто иди спать, ладно?

Стайлз не глядя швырнул презервативы на пол и обвил рукой шею Дерека, заставив его наклониться, и поцеловал.

Дерек на мгновение замер, поскольку до этого момента ему удавалось избегать поцелуев со Стайлзом. Они целовали друг друга в щеку или в лоб, но Дерек и представить себе не мог, насколько больно это будет – снова целоваться со Стайлзом _по-настоящему_ после такого долгого перерыва. Когда пальцы Стайлза запутались в его волосах, Дерек обнял его за талию, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжимать слишком сильно. Он весь сосредоточился на ощущениях от близости Стайлза, от его запаха, тепла тела в его руках, от знакомого вкуса губ с легким ароматом мятной зубной пасты.

Стайлз оторвался от него, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Дерек сделал прерывистый вдох. Когда Стайлз вновь поцеловал его, в этот раз посасывая нижнюю губу, глаза Дерека, дрогнув, закрылись, а его тело взяло верх над разумом, отдаваясь страстному желанию касаться, чувствовать и наполняться Стайлзом.

Стайлз застонал, когда Дерек ответил на поцелуй, скользя руками по его длинной, худой спине, и этот звук ударил по мозгам как приход от самого лучшего в мире наркотика. Сердце Дерека бешено колотилось, пульс частил, и каждая клеточка его существа желала большего. Однако когда Стайлз потянул его на себя и попятился к кровати, Дерек усилием воли отогнал вызванное близостью Стайлза опьянение.

– Нет, нет, нам нельзя, – сказал он, и Стайлз обиженно заскулил:

– Что? Дерееееееееек, ты издеваешься?

Дерек поборол непреодолимое желание сдаться и отстранился.

– Ты слышал Мелиссу. Никакого перенапряжения.

– Тогда мы можем заняться этим очень медленно и осторожно, я могу просто лежать, обещаю, что…

Дерек заставил его замолчать, приложив палец к губам.

– Ты не сможешь _просто лежать,_ даже если от этого будет зависеть твоя жизнь, – сказал он, улыбаясь, поскольку помнил, что это правда. – Прости, Стайлз, но мы не можем.

Дерек знал, что даже без медицинских запретов ему бы пришлось сказать «нет», но это был подходящий аргумент, чтобы объяснить свой отказ Стайлзу. Дерек наклонился и нежно его поцеловал.

– Обещаю, когда тебе разрешат физические нагрузки, ты сможешь не выпускать меня из постели целый день, – сказал он, игнорируя дергающее ощущение в животе от того, насколько он хотел, чтобы это было правдой.

Стайлз фыркнул.

– Твоя забота обо мне неебически прекрасна, – сказал он, направляясь к своей стороне кровати. – Жаль, что из-за нее ты наебываешь меня с сексом, – с усмешкой добавил он, и Дерек не смог удержаться от улыбки, глядя на недовольную физиономию Стайлза, пока они оба укладывались в кровать. – После такого облома лучше тебе устроить мне оргазм длиною в жизнь, иначе…

– О Господи, не такой уж это облом, хватит болтать, – простонал Дерек. – Спи. Сон это хорошо, – сказал он, протягивая руку и накрывая ею рот Стайлза.

Стайлз укусил его ладонь, после чего улегся рядом, перебросив руку ему через грудь и пропихнув колено между ног Дерека. Дерек придвинулся ближе, вздыхая и утопая в его запахе, радуя своего волка погружением в аромат Стайлза с легкой примесью стирального порошка. В полудреме он балансировал на грани сна и яви, когда Стайлз прошептал:

– Я люблю тебя, Дерек.

Дерек вздрогнул и тут же заставил себя расслабиться, надеясь, что Стайлз подумает, будто нечаянно разбудил его. До сих пор Стайлз ни разу не признавался ему в любви. Он использовал выражения «я люблю его» или «мужчина, которого я люблю», но не произносил эти три слова, обращаясь к Дереку.

Дереку пришлось взять себя в руки и продолжать дышать спокойно, чтобы Стайлз ничего не заподозрил. Он почувствовал, как Стайлз напрягся, и почти запаниковал, прежде чем догадался, что от него ждут ответа. Дерек собрался с духом, понимая, что ему будет больно, несмотря на то, что это правда, и произнес:

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Стайлз.

Стайлз ничего не ответил, и Дерек больше не сказал ни слова, но еще долго не мог вернуться в прежнее дремотное состояние. Стайлз давно уснул в объятиях мужчины, которого, как он думал, любит, прежде чем Дерек смог усмирить беспорядочные мысли в своей голове и погрузился в беспокойный, чуткий сон.

***  
Дерек не раз представлял, чем закончится для него возвращение в Бикон Хиллс. Рано или поздно к Стайлзу вернется память, и Дерек будет ему больше не нужен. Он был готов к неловкости из-за обмана, в который оказался вовлечён, и к тому, что Стайлз будет взбешен, но не к тому, что тот испугается и начнет паниковать.

– Дерек? – услышав резкие нотки в голосе Стайлза, Дерек вскочил на ноги. – Дерек, иди сюда!

– Стайлз? Стайлз, что случилось? – спросил он, ворвавшись в кабинет и увидев, что Стайлз, целый и невредимый, сидит за столом. – Ты в порядке?

Стайлз в замешательстве поднял на него взгляд, и испуг, отразившийся на его лице, заставил сердце Дерека прыгнуть прямо в горло, и он начал повторять про себя «о, нет, только не это», снова и снова.

– Кто, черт побери, такой Джейсон? – спросил Стайлз, и Дерек нахмурился. Он быстро порылся в памяти и покачал головой.

– Я не знаю никого с таким именем.

– Ну а я, похоже, знаю! – Стайлз подошел к Дереку и сунул ноутбук ему в руки. Стайлз выглядел потрясенным, его бледное лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок. – Что это значит? – требовательно спросил он, указывая пальцем на экран.

Дерек взял ноутбук и тут же едва не выронил, еле удержав в руках, когда увидел изображение на экране. Стайлз и светловолосый загорелый мужчина, прижавшись щекой к щеке, улыбались в камеру. Мгновенная вспышка ревности, которую почувствовал Дерек при виде этого снимка, тут же сменилась паникой.

Стайлз кликнул мышкой. Следующий снимок запечатлел Стайлза и «Джейсона», танцующих рядом, уткнувшись друг в друга лбами, рука Стайлза обнимала его партнера за шею.

– Кто. Такой. Джейсон?! – сквозь зубы прошипел Стайлз.

– Когда это было снято? – глухо спросил Дерек.

– На свадьбе Криса и Питера! – срывающимся голосом ответил Стайлз. – Я был там с этим парнем, вероятно, Джейсоном, поскольку файл называется «Джейсон и я». Почему я ходил с ним на свадьбу твоего дяди, танцевал с ним, и… и так на него смотрел?! – спросил он, выглядя испуганным и растерянным. – Ты сказал, что я никогда не изменял тебе…

– Ты не…

– ТОГДА КТО ТАКОЙ ДЖЕЙСОН?! – со слезами на глазах выкрикнул Стайлз. Он забрал у Дерека ноутбук и сел на край стола, судорожно листая папку дрожащими пальцами. – Дерек, почему тебя нет ни на одной из моих фотографий?! Свадьба Скотта и Эллисон, вечеринка на мой двадцать первый день рождения, юбилей отца… Тебя нет даже в файле «Рождество со стаей», – произнес Стайлз. Его плечи были бессильно опущены, по щекам струились слезы. – Что происходит, Дерек? Почему тебя нет ни на одной фотографии из моей жизни? Ты… я живу с тобой? Ты не ездишь по командировкам, я работаю дома или у Дэнни, так какого черта? – потребовал он.

Дерек поднял руку, задыхаясь от чувства вины, которым, казалось, были полны его легкие вместо кислорода.

– Стайлз, просто успокойся…

– Не говори мне, чтобы я _успокоился_! Что происходит? Что это за хуйня? Ты – человек, с которым я делю свою жизнь, так почему тебя нет в ней?

Должно быть, вина и стыд, которые испытывал Дерек, отразились на его лице, потому что Стайлз хлопнул себя ладонью по губам и слегка отступил назад.

– Нет, – простонал он, опуская руку. – Не может быть, чтобы ты… чтобы вы все врали мне. Они бы не стали – зачем… – его дыхание все более учащалось. – Где ты? Где ты был? Почему – почему тебя нет – я думал что мы – мы – но я не мог, – Стайлз внезапно замер, побледнев. – Я не могу дышать, – прошептал он, сползая на пол.

– Стайлз! – закричал Дерек, бросившись к нему и едва успев подхватить, чтобы он не ударился головой об пол. – Стайлз? Нет, нет, нет, только не это, – он притянул Стайлза к себе на колени, слегка похлопывая его по щекам. – Нет, нет, давай, не смей отключаться, – он чертыхнулся. – Господи, Стайлз, если я снова подвел тебя, я никогда себя не прощу, – выдохнул он, опуская руку в задний карман, доставая телефон и набирая номер Скотта.

– Стайлз потерял сознание, – сказал он, сбросил вызов и набрал 911.

***  
Дерек сидел в приемном покое, уставившись прямо перед собой. Остальные отправились навестить Стайлза, как только он очнулся. У Дерека был соблазн просто встать и уйти, чтобы избежать объяснений, но сначала ему было необходимо узнать, все ли в порядке. Пусть он и лгал Стайлзу все это время, но кое-что из сказанного было правдой – Дерек по-прежнему любил его так же сильно, как и раньше. Он знал это до того, как согласился приехать, но сейчас он был уверен, без каких-либо сомнений, что никогда и не переставал любить его. Он знал, что Стайлз будет очень зол, но сделал все, чтобы помочь его выздоровлению. Даже если ничего не вышло, он, по крайней мере, старался, как мог.

Тем не менее Дерек надеялся, во имя всех существующих богов, что со Стайлзом все будет хорошо.

Он был полностью погружен в свои мысли, когда открылась дверь в конце коридора, и не заметил этого, пока Джон не уселся рядом с ним. Дерек напрягся в ожидании новостей.

– С ним все будет в порядке, – сказал Джон без предисловий.

Дерек вздохнул с облегчением.

– Слава Богу, – простонал он, потирая виски. – Никаких необратимых повреждений? – спросил он с надеждой, и Джон покачал головой.

– Он в порядке. Память вернулась, у него ничего не болит, и он кажется… полностью исцелившимся, – Джон закрыл глаза. – Он несколько ошеломлен произошедшим, но здоров.

– Все случилось так, как мы и надеялись, – сказал Дерек тихо, а затем, поскольку уже принял решение, поднялся.

– Ты собираешься навестить его? – спросил Джон.

Дерек вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Наверное, будет лучше, если я просто уйду, – сказал он твердо и выдавил из себя слабую улыбку. – Я выполнил свою работу. Настало время вернуться к реальной жизни.

Джон встал и повернулся к нему.

– Ты уверен? – спросил он, требовательно глядя Дереку в лицо, и тот не посмел отвести глаза. – Дерек, я не знаю, почему ты уехал. Но за прошедшие две недели я понял, что ты по-прежнему часть этого города. Ты принадлежишь Бикон Хиллс, сынок. От чего бы ты ни бежал, ты можешь остановиться, понимаешь? – Джон закрыл глаза, и на его усталом лице Дерек яснее, чем когда-либо, увидел каждый год из прожитых им пятидесяти девяти лет. – Я не знаю, что произошло между тобой и Стайлзом семь лет назад, но если есть какой-либо способ исправить это…

– Джон, я просто не могу… – начал Дерек, но шериф покачал головой.

– Я знаю одно – даже если все это было ложью из-за амнезии, мой сын давно не улыбался так, как в эти две недели, – он посмотрел на Дерека почти умоляюще. – Я не видел, чтобы глаза моего мальчика были настолько живыми семь лет, Дерек. Неужели ты не можешь задержаться здесь хотя бы ненадолго? Попробовать поговорить с ним? Семь лет – это достаточно долгий срок, чтобы простить любую обиду, поверь мне, – он заморгал. – Я прошу, как отец, чтобы ты просто… просто попытался.

Дерек сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы взять себя в руки, и покачал головой.

– Когда меня попросили о помощи, я вернулся, потому что по-прежнему люблю его, Джон. Вы знаете, я сделаю все что угодно для Стайлза. Я бы умер за него, не задумываясь, но мое возвращение сюда еще раз доказало, что я принял правильное решение, когда уехал.

Джон вздохнул.

– Но я не понимаю, Дерек…

– Я и не ожидал, что ты поймешь… Присмотри за ним, ради меня, ладно?

Джон скрестил на груди руки, слегка улыбаясь Дереку сквозь слезы на глазах.

– А ты позаботься о себе, хорошо?

Дерек улыбнулся и кивнул.

– Конечно, шериф.

Дереку понадобились все силы, чтобы не оглядываться, зная, что он уходит прочь из своей прежней жизни, в которую ненадолго вернулся, теперь уже навсегда.


	7. Часть 7

Дерек ходил по дому Стайлза, собирая сумку и чувствуя, как растет ощущение пустоты внутри. Как будто с каждой вещью, которую он забирал из дома Стайлза, постепенно стирая себя из его памяти, Дерек отрезал крохотные кусочки от собственного сердца. 

Он планировал исчезнуть незаметно, будто его здесь никогда и не было. Он не хотел причинять Стайлзу больше боли, чем уже доставил. Поначалу это было неизбежно, но сейчас ему хотелось облегчить происходящее для Стайлза, насколько возможно.

Он зашел в кабинет, чтобы забрать художественные принадлежности, купленные Скоттом, и остановился, глядя на портрет своей матери. С тех пор он больше ничего не написал – не хотел, чтобы что-то отвлекало его от заботы о Стайлзе – поэтому портрет все еще стоял на мольберте. Дерек снял его и подержал в руках, потом посмотрел поверх него на фотографию матери Стайлза, стоявшую на столе, и поставил портрет обратно. Подойдя к столу, он взял рамку с фотографией и слегка коснулся стекла.

– Мне жаль, что все сказанное о нас Стайлзом было неправдой, – прошептал он. – Но если бы ты знала, на что мне пришлось пойти ради него, то я бы тебе понравился.

Он поставил на место рамку, огляделся вокруг и счел комнату очищенной от своего присутствия. Снова посмотрев на портрет матери, Дерек слабо улыбнулся:

– Присмотри за ним вместо меня, ладно, мам? – он сделал вдох и отвернулся, закрывая за собой дверь кабинета, которую они со Стайлзом всегда держали открытой, пока Дерек жил здесь.

Он зашел в спальню, чтобы убедиться, что собрал всю свою одежду и не прихватил что-нибудь из вещей Стайлза, когда его внимание привлек звук открывшейся входной двери. Он понятия не имел, кто это может быть. Окончательно убедившись, что все, что нужно, попало в сумку, и закинув ее на плечо, Дерек вышел в коридор. Он решил, что Скотт, должно быть, заехал, чтобы посмотреть, все ли в порядке. Тот, кто вошел в дом, кем бы он ни был, находился на кухне, и Дерек заглянул туда, чтобы предложить свою помощь. И замер, увидев, кто именно стоит у стола, читая оставленное им письмо.

– Стайлз? – спросил Дерек с удивлением. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я в порядке, поэтому меня отпустили, – пробормотал тот и обернулся, сжимая в руке письмо. – Серьезно? Вот это? – он помахал листом бумаги и прочитал: «Стайлз, прости за все. Рад, что тебе лучше. Дерек». Он бросил письмо на стол. – Это все что ты можешь сказать? – спросил он недоверчиво.

Дерек вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

– А что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

Стайлз покраснел, и Дерек затруднился бы сказать, чего было больше на его лице – гнева или разочарования.

– Ты… ты… – он сжал зубы и издал глухое рычание. – Как ты, блядь, вообще здесь оказался?

– У тебя были воспоминания восемнадцатилетнего, а врачи считали, что сильный стресс вреден для тебя и может привести к необратимым последствиям, – равнодушным голосом сказал Дерек. – Я был первым человеком, о котором ты спросил, и твои друзья подумали, что если сказать «Дерек здесь больше не живет», это может стать для тебя слишком большим потрясением. Что еще они могли сделать…

– Нет, – перебил Стайлз, – я понимаю, почему они разыскали тебя, но _зачем ты вернулся_?! С тех пор как ты уехал, от тебя не было никаких вестей, ни единого слова. Какого черта ты на это согласился?

Дерек поднял взгляд, прищуриваясь, в то время как слова Стайлза заставили его плечи напрячься и окаменеть.

– Ты действительно думаешь, я подверг бы опасности твою…

– Да почему нет?! – заорал Стайлз. – Ты, Дерек-мать-твою-Хейл! Ты, блядь, свалил отсюда именно для того, чтобы избавиться от ответственности...

Дерек оборвал его, швырнув сумку на пол и надвигаясь на него.

– Даже не смей, – прорычал он, – говорить, что мне наплевать на тебя. Будь это так, разве я вернулся бы сюда и стал бы притворяться целых две недели! Ты хотя бы представляешь, как это было больно и трудно? – жестко спросил он, сжимая губы. – Так что не смей говорить, что мне все равно, после того, через что мне пришлось пройти!

– О, мне так жаль, что тебя выдернули из твоей идеальной новой жизни, _Мигель_ , – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Прости меня за это. Держу пари, тебе не доставило удовольствия возиться с людьми, которых ты оставил в прошлом, вместо того, чтобы проводить время в Нью-Йорке с Корой и твоей замечательной новой стаей…

– КОРА МЕРТВА! – громко выкрикнул Дерек.

Ему было больно от ненависти Стайлза, накрывавшей его волнами, и своей собственной злости на него за то, что он рассуждает о жизни, о которой не имеет и понятия.

Стайлз замер, на его лице застыло выражение шока.

– Ч-что?

Дерек опустил голову, пряча лицо. Ему никогда не удавалось скрыть свои эмоции от Стайлза.

– Кора мертва больше пяти лет. Мы переехали в Бруклин вместе, но вскоре она вернулась к своей прежней стае, в которой была, пока в дело не вмешался Дюкалион. Потом ее альфа сообщила, что Кора погибла в аварии. Я даже не смог похоронить ее дома, рядом с семьей, – произнес он со слезами на глазах. – Не суди о том, чего не знаешь, Стайлз. В Нью-Йорке у меня нет стаи. Нет Коры. Там _ничего_ нет. Я семь лет жил как омега, так что не смей рассуждать о моей «идеальной» жизни, которой мне не хватает, пока я здесь.

– Господи Иисусе! – Стайлз в шоке провел руками по волосам. – Омега?! Семь лет?! Дерек, о чем, блядь, ты думал? – сказал он, глядя на Дерека расширившимися, полными страха глазами. – Ради Господа Бога, как ты вообще выжил? Как ты не сошел с ума, и тебя не пристрелили охотники? Почему ты оставался в Нью-Йорке, если там _ничего не было_?! У тебя была стая здесь!

Дерек многозначительно посмотрел на него.

– Ты хорошо знаешь, черт побери, почему я не вернулся.

– Что, из-за меня? – спросил Стайлз в недоумении. – Ты ненавидел меня настолько сильно, что предпочел быть омегой?

– Твою мать, Стайлз! – взорвался Дерек. – Даже не пытайся. Ты знаешь, почему я уехал, и ты знаешь, почему я оставался там все это время! Не нужно снова ворошить это дерьмо. Я уехал по той же самой причине, по которой вернулся.

Стайлз от досады всплеснул руками.

– Дерек, я понятия не имею, о чем ты! Ты оставил меня…

– Ты захотел, чтобы я ушел! – закричал Дерек, ударяя рукой по столу. – Ты сказал это, мне в глаза, и я...

Стайлз горько рассмеялся.

– Да, потому что ты не хотел позволить мне принимать собственные решения! Ты сказал, что « _отказываешься смотреть»_ , как я стану эмиссаром Скотта!

– Да, – сказал Дерек, кивая. – А ты поставил мне ультиматум. Ты сказал: «Ты можешь принять то, что я стану эмиссаром, или можешь уйти…»

– И ты _ушел_! – осуждающе прокричал Стайлз. – Ты упаковал свое барахло и уехал! Я любил тебя больше всего на свете, и ты оставил меня, Дерек! Ты воспользовался надуманным предлогом…

– Потому что я не мог остаться и смотреть, как ты погибнешь! – проорал Дерек, судорожно сжимая плечи Стайлза.

Рев Дерека отрезвил их обоих. Дерек, в шоке от собственных слов, с трудом переводил дыхание, Стайлз тоже хватал ртом воздух, обоих колотила дрожь, пока они смотрели друг на друга, побледневшие и потрясенные сказанным.

– О чем ты?..

– Все, кого я когда-либо любил, мертвы, – слабо прошептал Дерек. – Все. Все, кто когда-либо что-то значил для меня, все, о ком я когда-либо заботился… они умерли. Считается, что эмиссары – это нейтральная сторона, но они становятся первой мишенью, когда дело доходит до драки между стаями. У эмиссаров трудная работа, которую не сделает никто, кроме них, – он покачал головой. – Люди умирают, просто потому что они рядом со мной. Люди умирают, просто потому что я люблю их. Когда мы были вместе, я прожил целый год в страхе, что подвергаю тебя опасности и однажды не смогу спасти тебя, Стайлз. А потом ты решил, что хочешь быть эмиссаром, – Дерек поднял голову и встретился взглядом со Стайлзом. – Я ушел, потому что не мог остаться. Я не мог смотреть, как ты тоже умрешь. Я потерял первую девушку, которую любил, я потерял свою семью, я потерял своих бет. Я не мог пройти через это снова, Стайлз. Ты хотел быть эмиссаром, и я знал, что ты не передумаешь, и когда ты сказал «уходи», я ушел, – он опустил голову и печально улыбнулся. – И ты так и не попросил меня остаться. Тебе важнее было стать эмиссаром, чем быть со мной, поэтому я сжег за собой мосты и ушел. Решил, что лучше я буду омегой, чем ты погибнешь по моей вине, Стайлз.

Стайлз замер посреди комнаты, пока Дерек обошел его и поднял сумку, а потом издал судорожный вздох.

– Тогда почему ты вернулся?

– По той же причине, что и ушел, – Дерек глянул через плечо, слабо улыбаясь Стайлзу. – Потому что я люблю тебя, и не могу допустить, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось.

Рваное дыхание Стайлза, было последним, что услышал Дерек, когда развернулся и, не оглядываясь, направился к двери.

***  
В гостиничном номере, лежа в одиночестве в холодной постели, Дерек заново привыкал к почти забытому им ощущению. Физическая боль от разлуки со Стайлзом была так же сильна, как и в прошлый раз. Дистанция между ними была как натянутая до предела резиновая лента, которая, казалось, могла вырвать сердце из груди Дерека. Он перевернулся на другой бок, борясь с воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи, о том, как держал засыпающего Стайлза в своих руках. Они делили постель всего лишь две недели, но Дерек чувствовал себя так, будто потерял руку или ногу.

Им и раньше случалось ночевать в одной постели, но в большинстве случаев Стайлз возвращался домой после проведенного вместе дня или свидания вечером. Прожить со Стайлзом две недели, делить с ним постель и дом – Дерек никогда не должен был узнать, каково это. Впервые с тех пор, как он запретил себе такие мысли, чтобы не испытывать лишней боли, Дерек задал себе вопрос, жил ли Стайлз с кем-нибудь еще. Возможно, с Джейсоном, мужчиной с фотографий? Отсутствие незнакомого запаха доказывало, что он не появлялся у Стайлза по крайней мере несколько месяцев, но это не означало, что они не жили вместе до того, как по какой-то причине расстались.

А что насчет колледжа? Стайлз и Дэнни отправились туда вместе, а вернувшись, создали общий бизнес. Было ли что-нибудь между ними до того, как возвращение домой заставило их понять, что лучше остаться друзьями? Встретил ли Стайлз кого-нибудь, кого он любил так же, как когда-то Дерека? Может быть, он вырос и понял, что чувства, которые он испытывал к Дереку, недолговечны? Дерек всегда боялся того же, чего, как оказалось, боялся и Стайлз – что тот перерастет свое чувство к нему, поймет, что это была всего лишь подростковая влюбленность и Дерек не тот человек, который ему нужен. Стайлз так и не нашел такого человека, или это произошло, но потом все развалилось?

Когда Дерек начал задавать себе все эти вопросы, то не мог не задать главный из них: что если тогда, в прошлом, Стайлз любил его так же сильно, как Дерек любил его? Возможно, он напрасно пошел на поводу у своих страхов и лишил себя шанса на долгие, счастливые «вместе состариться» отношения.

Все эти годы Дерек запрещал себе думать об этом, потому что такие мысли в конце концов свели бы его с ума. Если бы существовал какой-нибудь способ удостовериться, что Стайлз остался бы с ним навсегда, Дерек не позволил бы своим страхам взять над ним верх, как бы ни пугало его решение Стайлза стать эмиссаром.

Лежа в кровати, уставившись взглядом в пустую стену напротив себя, он не мог избавиться от мысли, что ему стоило задать себе этот вопрос семь лет назад.

***  
Дерек выехал с парковки отеля и посмотрел на дорожные знаки на перекрестке. Повернув налево, он попал бы на трассу, которая вела в аэропорт Сакраменто. Направо – и он оказался бы в двух часах езды от Бикон Хиллс.

Поворот налево означал возвращение к его прежней жизни в Нью-Йорке, к искусству и одиночеству. Он мог бы провести остаток своих дней, рисуя, пока не стал бы слишком старым, чтобы удерживать кисть, и больше никогда не возвращаясь к болезненным переживаниям из своей прошлой жизни. Ему не пришлось бы беспокоиться о ком-либо, кроме себя самого и своего агента. Но если бы он повернул направо…

Если бы Дерек повернул направо, он мог бы получить ответ на свой вопрос, о котором запретил себе думать семь лет назад и не мог перестать задавать после вчерашней ночи. 

Он мог бы вернуться и прямо спросить Стайлза, почему он не пытался остановить его.

Он мог бы спросить, действительно ли тот считал, что Дерек рано или поздно разлюбит его, если они будут вместе.

Он мог бы спросить Стайлза, представлял ли тот когда-нибудь, какой была бы их жизнь, если бы Дерек не уехал.

Если бы Дерек повернул направо, он рисковал получить ответы, которые могли ему не понравиться, но, по крайней мере, он перестал бы мучиться, задавая себе эти вопросы, и неважно, как сильно ранила бы его правда.

Дерек колебался, протягивая руку к поворотнику арендованной машины. Он знал, что это его единственный и последний шанс сделать выбор.

Дерек повернул направо.


	8. Часть 8

Несколько минут, которые понадобились Дереку, чтобы дойти от машины до дома Стайлза, показались ему самым длинными в жизни. Он постучал, и через мгновение, за которое у него душа ушла в пятки, услышал шаги по ту сторону двери.

– О боже, Скотт, я же сказал, что со мной все в порядке! – дверь распахнулась, и Дерек с трудом сдержал улыбку при виде шока и смущения на лице Стайлза. Как ни пугало Дерека предстоящее выяснение отношений, он не мог не заметить, насколько забавно тот выглядел, когда чему-то удивлялся. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз повзрослел, у него по-прежнему было очень выразительное лицо. – Дерек? Что ты… – он замолчал, повернулся и пошел вглубь дома. 

Поколебавшись, Дерек последовал за ним через открытую дверь. Стайлз на мгновение замешкался, оборачиваясь и неловко теребя свое мешковатое худи. – О… Понимаю… Ты забыл портрет своей мамы и вернулся за ним?

Дерек закусил губу и покачал головой.

– Нет. Это… это из-за тебя.

Стайлз нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки.

– Да? Ну, эээ… спасибо, – сказал Стайлз и с недоверием в голосе спросил: – Так в чем дело?

Дерек глубоко вдохнул, чтобы собраться с силами.

– Я просто… должен узнать кое-что, Стайлз, – сказал он тихо. Дерек не намерен был сдаваться, и взгляд Стайлза помогал ему набраться смелости. – Ты любил меня? – спросил он. – Тогда, много лет назад? Или это была просто подростковая влюбленность?

Стайлз дернулся, как будто Дерек ударил его, и уставился на него с таким удивлением, что на это было больно смотреть.

– Как ты можешь спрашивать… – его голос сорвался, он сглотнул и попытался снова: – Как ты можешь _смотреть мне в глаза_ и спрашивать об этом, Дерек?

Дерек покачал головой, решив не скрывать своих чувств и высказаться откровенно, здесь и сейчас:

– Потому что я должен знать ответ, – он снова сделал глубокий вдох. – Когда ты сказал, чтобы я ушел, я так и сделал, и… Ты не попытался меня остановить.. И я подумал… я убедил себя, что если бы ты по-настоящему любил меня, то не позволил бы уехать, а значит, для тебя все не так серьезно, как было для меня. Ты не попытался меня вернуть, и это доказывало, что я не ошибся. Я старался не задумываться об этом, чтобы не сойти с ума, и просто поверил, что так оно и есть, – он посмотрел на Стайлза, который выглядел так, будто каждое слово Дерека причиняло ему физическую боль. – Мне пришлось вернуться спустя семь лет. И в первый же день ты сказал, что всегда думал, что когда-нибудь я устану от тебя и уйду, разбив тебе сердце. А прошлой ночью… – Дерек с трудом сглотнул. – Прошлой ночью я вспоминал, как покинул тебя в тот раз. Утром я проснулся и понял, что не могу поступить так снова. Я не смогу уехать, не зная наверняка, что ты чувствовал ко мне. Я должен знать.

Стайлз, закусив нижнюю губу, смотрел на него так, как будто его предали.

– Так и есть, ты оставил меня и разбил мне сердце, Дерек, – выдохнул он. – Мне было восемнадцать, и я боялся, что уеду в колледж и тебе надоест ждать, а ты вместо этого бросил меня из-за глупой ссоры, – прошептал он горько. – Я не пытался остановить тебя, потому что не думал, что ты действительно _уйдешь_ , Дерек. Да, я думал, что однажды ты покинешь меня, потому что я всего лишь слабый и бесполезный человек, который всех раздражает, и в один прекрасный день ты встретишь кого-нибудь еще. Но когда ты ушел, я и представить не мог, что этот день настал. Что ты бросишь меня после единственной ссоры. Мне хотелось провести с тобой всю свою жизнь, повзрослеть и завести семью. Я собирался стать эмиссаром Скотта, потому что считал это лучшим способом доказать, что я чего-то стою, что я могу быть сильным и полезным стае. Когда ты хотел заставить меня отказаться, я разозлился, потому что надеялся на твое одобрение, а вместо этого ты пытался доказать мне, что я не справлюсь, – он покачал головой. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, Дерек. Я… я хотел стать кем-то особенным, чтобы ты гордился мной.

Дерек покачал головой, прерывисто дыша.

– Ты никогда не был слабым, Стайлз. Ты всегда был сильнее всех нас. То, что ты человек, не было слабостью. Ты оставался человеком, с человеческими инстинктами, и именно это делало тебя особенным. Я всегда гордился тобой, потому что ты был лучше, чем я сам мог когда-либо стать.

Стайлз слабо всхлипнул.

– Тогда почему ты ушел от меня? Ты хотя бы представляешь, что со мною стало, когда я тебя потерял?

Дерек закрыл глаза.

– Я ушел, потому что знал, что твоя смерть сделает со мной, Стайлз. Проще было знать, что ты ненавидишь меня, чем смотреть, как ты умираешь…

– Я хотел умереть, – выдавил из себя Стайлз. – Когда ко мне вернулись воспоминания, я пожалел, что это произошло. Две недели я был счастлив, думая, что все сложилось так, как я и хотел, а потом нашел свои фотографии с кем-то, кто не был тобой, и понял, что все это время тебя не было в моей жизни, – он покачал головой, смахивая слезы. – Прошлой ночью я остался один, впервые после тех двух недель, когда ты спал рядом со мной, и понял, что хотел бы снова все забыть. После твоего отъезда со мной не случилось ничего, что стоило бы разрушенных иллюзий идеальной, счастливой жизни, – произнес он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Когда ты оставил меня, я злился, и мне было обидно. Отправившись в колледж, я забрал эту обиду с собой. Денни был единственной причиной, почему я все-таки поехал туда. Он убедил меня, что я это заслужил, и я решил доказать, что я лучше, чем ты заставил меня думать о себе. Я трахался с другими тебе назло, хотя ты об этом не знал, и мне было плевать, что это абсолютно нелогично. И даже когда мне это надоело, я не мог с кем-нибудь встречаться, потому что ни с кем не испытывал тех же чувств, что и с тобой. Я вернулся домой, стал эмиссаром Скотта и занялся бизнесом с Денни, не оставляя времени ни на что другое. Я встретил Джейсона у Айзека в кофейне – это так банально, да? – он был замечательным, веселым и симпатичным, и нам было хорошо вместе. Он всем нравился, кроме отца, который слишком хорошо знает меня, поэтому видел то, чего не замечали остальные, – Стайлз хмуро усмехнулся. – Денни все время говорил, как рад за меня, и я так сильно хотел иметь кого-то рядом, что когда Джейсон предложил съехаться, мы так и сделали. Скотт считал, что я должен рассказать Джейсону всю правду о себе, но я все продолжал откладывать, и никто не мог понять почему. Мы прожили вместе почти два года, и я так ничего ему и не сказал, потому что не хотел по-настоящему впускать его в свою жизнь. Я не любил его, несмотря на то, что он был идеален, – с горечью произнес Стайлз. – Два года жизни с человеком, у которого хорошая работа и блестящее будущее, с человеком, который любил меня. Заботливым и внимательным, подходящим для того, чтобы остепениться и жить вместе, который ладил со всеми моими друзьями, и что же? – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я не любил его. Я не мог заставить себя любить его. Я не смог. Даже не знаю почему.

Пульс Дерека бухал у него в ушах, он одновременно и боялся, и с нетерпением ждал то, что Стайлз может сказать.

– Почему вы больше не вместе?

Стайлз вздохнул, слегка успокоившись, однако по-прежнему выглядя потрясенным.

– Около года назад поженились Питер и Крис. Я посмотрел на них и подумал, что если двое людей, которых никто и представить не мог вместе, смогли полюбить друг друга, несмотря на то, что один из них убил сестру другого, то нет ничего удивительного в том, что я продолжаю любить того, кто много лет назад разбил мне сердце, – сказал Стайлз, глядя на Дерека совершенно пустым взглядом. – Я сказал Джейсону, что не люблю его, и попросил уйти, иначе это было нечестно по отношению к нему, поскольку я знал, что никогда не полюблю никого, кроме… – у него перехватило дыхание, и слезы вновь навернулись на глаза. – Кроме тебя, – прошептал он и закусил губу. – И я не ошибался, Дерек. Я хочу ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты сделал. Но ты здесь, и я просто хочу прикоснуться к тебе, чтобы убедиться, что ты настоящий, – Стайлз всхлипнул, пряча лицо в руках. – Дерек.

Ничто в мире не смогло бы остановить Дерека, который стремительно сократил расстояние между ними и притянул Стайлза в свои объятия. Тот обхватил его руками и сжал так крепко, что его ногти впились в рубашку Дерека. Стайлз вцепился в него и плакал уже в открытую, прижавшись лицом к шее Дерека.

– Все хорошо, Стайлз, все будет хорошо, – Дерек уткнулся лицом в волосы Стайлза, обнимая его. – Прости меня, прости меня за все, – бормотал он, и по его щекам тоже бежали слезы. – Стайлз…

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул Стайлз. Воротник рубашки Дерека промок от его слез. – Пожалуйста, останься. Пожалуйста, Дерек. Не покидай меня снова. Пожалуйста, просто останься.

Дерек бросил попытки быть сильным, и позволил им обоим сползти на пол, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга.

– Я обещаю, Стайлз. Я никуда не уйду, обещаю, – шептал он снова и снова. – Все будет хорошо, я так сильно люблю тебя, шшшш, не плачь… – Стайлз резко отстранился и взял лицо Дерека в свои руки, размазывая ему по щекам слезы, склоняясь к нему и целуя его, поскуливая, когда Дерек, не теряя понапрасну ни секунды, начал целовать его в ответ.

Вцепившись друг в друга, целуясь так, будто от этого зависела их жизнь, они, тем не менее, понимали, что им не будет легко. Они не смогут просто взять и вернуться в ту фальшивую жизнь, которую вели две последние недели. Их близкие и друзья не сразу примут перемены, и Дереку придется серьезно задуматься, как строить свою карьеру художника. 

К тому же, ни один из них понятия не имел, каким на самом деле стал другой спустя столько лет. Но пока Дерек и Стайлз просто держались друг за друга и надеялись, что в один прекрасный день все будет так, как им хотелось. И оба не желали вновь упустить шанс.

Они сделали эту ошибку семь лет назад. И не настолько глупы, чтобы позволить этому случиться снова.


End file.
